


Lund Drottning: Ravenswing Ateara

by missdarkmarauder



Series: Spirit Queen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Bisexual Harry Potter, Edward Cullen Bashing, End of the World, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pack Feels, Pack First, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Politics, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Religion, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdarkmarauder/pseuds/missdarkmarauder
Summary: Life grows evermore complicated for Lund as she navigates political issues alongside the mounting tension between Isabella and herself. Still how do you stop taking care of a girl you have loved and cared for after so many years? The weight of the world is a familiar burden. She can bare it. At least now, she has more people in her corner. How will she manage all of her responsibilities and the future she knows is coming?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sam Uley, Jasper Hale/ Harry Potter/ Sam Uley/ Paul Lahote, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Paul Lahote/Harry Potter
Series: Spirit Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	1. Moving Day Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga. I do not make money from this at all. I also have no intention of upsetting or offending any who read it. I read today that many of the Quileute Tribe were upset by the use of their culture and history to make money. They never received any royalties from the books or movies. That is incredibly disrespectful in my opinion. I would like to apologize now for my complete lack of knowledge on the Quileute History. I would also like to apologize for my use of it in this story. For the record, I do not claim for this story to be interpreted as depicting their culture at all. All rituals or talk of magic or theology are general for the purpose of allowing the reader to interpret those scenes in their own way. The pagan community is vast and includes a number of different belief systems. There are several who dislike the term pagan and do not identify themselves with it. Unfortunately, I cannot possibly give every belief system the respect and focus it deserves. 
> 
> On another note, I am so happy that you are here. I hope that you enjoy the story.

1\. Moving Day Breakdown

Saturday, May 28,2005

I wake up in a ball of heat. Paul is lying curled around me dead to the world for all that I can feel his strong heartbeat. I know that Sam has patrol this morning and will probably be here around lunch. Jasper is off hunting in the mountains, which leaves Paul to sleep as I pack up all my belongings. We are moving into the house today. The furniture has all been slowly moved into the house as we have updated and painted for the last five months. All that remains is for us to move ourselves in. I know that Jasper had packed before he left to hunt, and my wolves have packed in the last week as well. I am the last one. Luckily, it shouldn't take more than the morning to pack, and I should have everything at the house before nightfall. It's good luck that I will because Esme is dead set on 'fixing' whatever it is that is wrong with Isabella and me. We haven't really spoken since prom, and poor Dad just doesn't know how to handle it.

Truthfully, Isabella doesn't seem highly bothered by our lack of interaction. Nor does she seem bothered by the increasing distance between her and Dad. In a way I understand, but I am also bothered by it on a level that does not exactly make sense. I know that there is a large chance that I will not have her in my life. I also know that she is acting on the assumption that Dad will lose her soon. If she knows that Jasper is my mate, then I'm not sure I understand why she is distancing herself from me, but it's possible that she doesn't know or that Edward has told her that we will not be a part of the coven. I still do not understand why she squanders the time she might have with us. She is planning on an eternity without her family, and still she doesn't want to spend time with us.

That is but one of many differences that become more pronounced every day. Still I will not begrudge Esme the attempt to mend bridges. Eternity is a long time to hold grudges. Luckily, I have a sister that doesn't hate me. Luna has been a gift from the gods at every turn. We have slowly been working our way through the trunk on warding. Also, I am learning the Quileute language fairly quickly. I'm pretty excited about it. Paul, who only ever picked up parts of the language, is learning alongside me. Sam had apparently started learning at twelve because he had developed a crush on Leah. He says that he thought it might impress Harry. It worked to impress him despite that he had to break up with her after phasing for the first time. She still doesn't have too many nice things to say about him or anyone associated with him. I am pretty sure she hates me, but here is to hope for personal growth.

Sam pulls his truck into the driveway at about eleven and helps Paul and I load boxes into the bed of his truck and the back of my Jeep. We wait to leave so that we can all eat the casserole that I had put in the oven when Sam showed up. I put about four normal portions into a container to give to Jared and Kim. They had agreed to meet us at the house at one.

"Baby, are you okay?" I look over to see Paul and Sam staring at me.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just worry about Dad and Isabella. I'm moving out to the Rez, and Isabella is pushing him away. I am not sure if his knowing is making it better or worse for him…. And on top of all that, there is nothing I can do to ease his burden. She is taking herself away from him before she would ever have to. Maybe I should tell her. Then she will know that she may never have to. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do." I feel Sam pull me to his chest, and Paul wraps himself around my back.

"Raven, let us help. Sam, Jasper, and I are all here to help you. You're not by yourself in this." I nod against Sam's chest.

"I love you. Both of you. All of you. I’m sorry. I'm just having a hard time. I know everything will work out eventually, I just wish I had more experience with this kind of problem. I was never very involved in family issues before because the families I was part of were either scattered or kept me from being involved." Paul squeezes me lightly and I can feel Sam's chest rumble. "I just don't really know how to talk to her. Dad was the first person I saw when I was reborn here, and that was glorious after so many years with only Luna. But when I saw Isabella for the first time, it was like all the world had been made right. The young had gotten sick, but pregnant women had still births even before then. There were not children being born. And this was a newborn baby right in front of me and my sister. My twin. I have always wanted to protect her and help her. Now when I look at her I am suspicious of everything she hears. I love her, but I cannot help but see how easy it would be for an adversary to use her against us. The more I pull her in the more devastation she can cause, but I hate the thought of actively pushing her away. What if he leads her to destruction? Edward Cullen walks a knife's edge between being a commodity that Aro Volturi covets and being a threat that cannot be allowed to continue. I do not know if he realizes how much Carlisle and their lifestyle protect him. Now with him not being able to read her thoughts, I'm worried that it will be worse. What if that tips the scales?"

"Baby? Have you talked to Jasper about this?" I shake my head still buried between them. "I think you should calm down just a bit. The Volturi are a threat, but they are not currently an active threat. Jasper says that the Cullens refuse to acknowledge Victoria as the threat that she is. Carlisle is not going to take your sister to the Volturi. Right now, we should focus on the tribe and keeping an eye out for Victoria. We are running patrol every day. If she shows up, we will act. Until then you cannot run yourself in circles trying to prevent everything. When Jasper gets back, we will talk to him about the politics for vampires. I think he will be able to help. Between him and what Cullen knows we can plan for them, but until he gets back try to put all of the political problems out of your mind." I take several deep breaths before pulling myself out of my wolf cocoon.

"You're right. Thank you. I'm trying to do too much too fast. Okay. First up is moving us all into the house, which needs a name now that I am thinking of it. We will have to name it tomorrow when Jasper is here. Be thinking on it. Then we need to worry about the mid-summer celebrations. I think we should go with a broad name for it so that we can use it to appeal to more than just those who celebrate our traditions. There are mid-summer celebrations everywhere so that or something similar. What do you think?"

"I think that midsummer is good. It might pull tourists in the Pacific Northwest, plus it includes people like your dad who believes in a different set of gods but still would celebrate with us." I smile at Paul as Sam nods and we load the boxes into the bed of the truck. "Are we taking your bed? I know we already have the behemoth back at the house, but did you want to bring it anyway?"

"Yeah. I thought we could keep it to use for a spare bed as the pack grows."

"I like that idea. Jared is the only wolf now, and I know that Billy is planning on talking to his family soon. It shouldn't be a big deal after they know for him to crash at the house after patrol when necessary. Has Billy said why he is hesitant to speak with them? When we spoke to him, he acted like he was on board."

"Honestly, I think it is just difficult for him to move past generations of tradition. For all that he has taken all of this very well, he was still raised with certain things drilled into him. I don't think he is trying to go back on his word."

"Sometimes, I still feel like he wants Jacob to run the pack. I know that he isn't trying to do that, but the hesitation gets to me. Jared graduates on Monday. If Billy is still dragging his feet this time next week, I am going around him. We have had this planned for months. Jared has suffered enough for the secrecy. And as threats become more immediate the risks will rise. I won't let one of the wolves be buried without their parents knowing the truth. It's wrong. Even if they only know about the wolves, they deserve to know that their children died fighting for our people."

"I agree. So does Billy. Have you talked to him?"

"No. I should though, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, man. Billy likes you. I really think that he believes in you and Raven to lead the pack and the tribe. She is right though. His whole life has been lead defending this secret. It must be hard to tell people, even though he knows that it is the right thing to do. Maybe you should sit down with him and make a schedule for it. We wanted to tell the ones that might be phasing before they phased anyway. Maybe it will feel more important if there's more than one wolf waiting." Sam looks to Paul after they sit the bed frame on the truck with the rest of my things.

"We. He believes in you too, Paul. You know that you are right with me, right? I know that Raven will be Chief and I am Alpha, but that doesn't make you less than us. You see things differently than I do, and it has already helped. Just now when we were talking about the festival. The day we first talked to Raven at Billy's. I was really bothered that she did not want to talk to us, but you understood what she was saying before I did. You were the one that pointed it out to me, Paul. I do not want you to think that these titles mean anything to me. As far as I'm concerned, this is our pack and our tribe. I wouldn't ever want to do something that would affect our people without you. I didn't really feel as strongly about it before the bond, but even then, I spoke to you about things more than I did Jared. I have thought about it a lot since I found out that I will remain as Alpha. I think I was looking for the bond. I always wanted something to tell me I was on the right course, and more often than not you made me see it. For all that temper, you are so levelheaded when your head is clear that it's crazy." Paul is just staring at Sam blinking at him. I smile as I watch the two of them come to a spoken equilibrium.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I think I knew I needed someone that I couldn't find. It was better even knowing that Raven existed. And I knew immediately that I could trust you with everything, even if it took a few days to let everything settle and start making sense again. Plus, you haven't been nearly so explosive. I mean the orders don't work anymore, so that isn't what has kept you from phasing. You haven't gotten close like you used to though. Not since we found her. I really think that the bond is settling the rough edges in all of us. Have you noticed anything in Jasper, Raven?"

"No, but I only knew him for a month before we all were bonded. Maybe we should talk to him about it later." They both nod, but I can almost feel a peace emanating from Paul as we load into the Jeep. Sam follows me despite knowing the way himself. 

"Do you think Sam is right?"

"It's entirely possible. I feel more at peace, but that is normal for those of my kind who know of their mates. Our magic is constantly acting to aid us. Knowing that you have a mate entices the magic to search for them. It's possible that the magic that allows your transformation knew of your mate already. My grandfather built this house before my parents met, and he dreamed of it for years before hand. If the spirits felt that strongly of a house, I cannot imagine them feeling any less toward the four of us and what roles we would play. Fate plays the long game, Love. I believe that every part of you, Sam, and Jasper were made for the future we will have together. You are you because that is who you need to be. Whether you are the formal Alpha or not I believe that the spirits knew that you were who we would need."

"Do you believe that it takes away our choice?"

"No. If you wanted to take off right now and never return, then we have every ability to do that. I'm fairly certain that the spirits would be cross with us, but we can."

"No. I couldn't do that. I can't leave the tribe any more than you or Sam could. This has always been my home. I just don't understand why it took so long to find a direction. I've always loved my people, but I've never tried to help the tribe. The festivals will help the spiritual side, but it will also bring revenue. We have always needed that. Why did it take finding you for these ideas to spark? I have ideas for booths and games for the festivals, but I never would have thought of them before." I smile at him as I come closer to the border of the tribal lands.

"It takes a spark to light a fire. Maybe the idea of a festival sparked the ideas for what to do during it. Don't let me forget to get all those ideas from you. We need to have it all hammered out so that we can get set up. The twenty first isn't that far out." He smiles and nods at me, though I can tell that he is still deep in thought.

The newly cleared path leads from just inside the boarder of La Push to the house. The boys have been clearing it slowly. One day last month Jasper had gotten annoyed with Edward and come out here to relieve stress. By daylight he had split and stacked wood along the western wall from the foundations to the roof. Vampire speed is something else apparently.

I jump out of the Jeep and go inside to check it out. The boys spend more time here than I do most of the time, and they had just finished updating the kitchen last week. The living room furniture is all tanned leather. I know, because I picked it out, that it is all locally sourced and that the leather is from animals that were used for more than their hide. I had specifically asked if there was a way for the excess parts to be shipped to us so that I could find a use for them. The request was accepted gracefully by a man who I have no doubt thought I was a very strange customer. The tables are made from the wood felled in the forest surrounding us and worked by members of the tribe. 

From where I am standing, I can see the massive twenty-person table sitting in the dining area. Made the same way as the tables in the living room, the dining room table is a tad smoother and is stained to a deep auburn. It accents the reds in the walls without clashing with the almost black floors. The counters in the kitchen are the same. The stainless-steel commercial grade appliances might have been a little much, but the wolves eat a lot. Hopefully, there will be decades of wolf sized meals cooked in this kitchen. The rack hanging above the island is wrought iron and already supporting several pots and skillets. I had opted for open front cabinets, mostly because I could not decide what I wanted the doors to look like, so I can already see the dishes stacked neatly. By the time I pull myself out of all the soft warm homey feelings Sam and Paul are standing by the fireplace watching me with dopey smiles on their faces. I smile at them before turning to go meet Kim and Jared who I can hear pulling up the driveway.


	2. Home

2\. Home

Saturday, May 28, 2005

"Kim! Jared! You're so lucky that you are done! One credit, Jared! One! It's so stupid!" He laughs with Kim as they walk up the steps.

"Oh, hush. They're letting you do it over the summer aren't they? You won't have to do a whole year. You'll be done soon enough, little chief, then you can start really causing trouble."

"Trouble? I'm an angel! Ask the boys, they'll tell you. How are you, Kim? He's not being a dodo, is he? I'll beat him up for you." She smiles as she reaches to hug me, and I see Celeste jump from behind her. Sneaky. I laugh pulling her into a hug as well. "I think the guys have already put the boxes inside. Most of it just needs put in the closet. Then we are good. Jasper should be here in a little while."

"I'm glad you are so happy, sister. Kim painted my nails this morning. They look nice, right?" She shows me her fingernails which are all a different bright color and I smile wider.

"They're wonderful." She prances off toward the wolves as I look over to Kim. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything."

"She never had many friends. People thought she was off in the head. All the time you've spent with her probably means more to her than you understand. I know that it means more than I can explain. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to spend much time with her. It's been nice to know that she has someone to spend time with."

"Well, it's been a pleasure. I think she is starting to get more comfortable with me. She's been explaining some of the creatures from your world to me. It's been great. Plus, I can talk to her about anything that is going on, and it's not a problem for the secret." 

"I'm glad that you are both enjoying time with each other. I'd like to spend some time with you guys too. We'll have to find a time to do it." She smiles and we both walk toward the porch where everyone else is standing.

The afternoon moves steadily as we unpack all of my things and a few boxes that the guys had apparently brought over but didn't know where to put. The second story is claimed as the family rooms. We had found a large parlor type room that had a bathroom and three small rooms leading off of it months ago when I first brought the guys here. We had discussed creating different rooms for everyone and decided that, since we already sleep in the same bed, we would just have one room and then everyone would have an area on the property to do something for themselves. Paul wants an area to do metalworking. Sam thinks he might build furniture. Jasper wants a book/memorabilia collection. Meanwhile, I think I might build myself a lounge type room that could double as a personal office. We will all use the room next to the master suite as an office for tribal duties, but I think I might want to record some histories for the future generations. 

Now our odd parlor is the master suite with an Alaska king size bed situated in the center of the room against the back wall of the house. The master bath is against the west wall between two small rooms that have been converted into four separate closets. The bathroom has a massive shower as well as a huge jacuzzi tub. There are his and her sinks despite that there are three of 'him' in our particular situation. The room attached to the master suite has been cleared out and painted white so that it can be used as a nursery in future, and we have all seriously talked about adding floor to ceiling windows and French doors to the front and back wall of our room for aesthetic as well as ease of access. All changes have been put on a temporary hold until after the festival if for no other reason than the need to focus.

I walk out of the master suite into the upstairs hallway and look into the three bedrooms with attached bathrooms on the second floor. They are each painted white and currently hold either my bed from dads or a generic heavy wooden set for the wolves to use if necessary. The office is already furnished if not stocked with technology and books. I know already that the two bedrooms and bathrooms downstairs are in much the same conditions as the ones upstairs. Everything is in place for us to move in tomorrow. 

Tonight, Sam is staying a rare night at his mother's house while Paul's dad spends a rare night in his house as opposed to in the cab of his truck. Jasper and I will be at Esme's 'fix the Swan's/ say goodbye to Jasper' sleepover. Isabella and I will of course be the only people sleeping, but it should be exceptionally fun if Allice has anything to say about it. Then tomorrow we are hosting a cookout here to celebrate our moving. The Cullens are invited as well as those members of the council that currently like us. It will be interesting to see Leah, of course. What's a gathering without romance drama?

I feel the air shift as Jasper stops behind me. We need to get the wards up. Everyone else is slowly migrating toward the kitchen where I have stopped so I wave my hand and begin making muffins with magic. Celeste giggles at the wolves excited expressions.

"Does this mean you can make muffins in the middle of a movie without ever having to get up?" Sam is chuckling at Paul's reaction as Jared watches the muffins being made.

"Yeah."

"Why have you never told us? This is need to know information!" 

"Awe factor is lost if I tell you all of my secrets at once. They won't be as cool. If I sprinkle them out, then you will be shocked and awed at random times. It works quite well for me." I laugh as he turns to watch the muffins go into the oven. I turn toward Jasper and give him a kiss in greeting. "How did your hunt go, Love?"

"Pretty good. Emmett, Rose, and Alice have left a truly impressive bear and four large deer outside."

"And what did my war god bring me?"

"Smaller bear and a mountain lion. I normally leave them for Edward, but he didn't go. Carlisle and Esme buried theirs of course. I've tried telling him that this is at least less wasteful, but he just can't do it. He feels guilty about it."

"I don't hold it against him. He isn't mean to me or anything. He just can't contribute without knowing where it’s going. His whole life has been against witches. I don't expect him to change that now. I'm happy enough that he is as cordial as he is. Did you have fun?"

"Not during the actual hunting. That went like it normally does, but Emmett and I did do some extensive wrestling. That was fun."

"I'm sorry." We both look toward Kim. "I don't mean to be rude, but why is hunting not fun for you? I would imagine that it would be." Jared looks at her like she's grown a couple extra heads.

"Well, normally, it is. The bloodlust for normal vampires is known to be very fun, but even then, we only hunt alone because we aren't really pack oriented. We prefer seclusion. When several of us are forced together it can result in very brutal fights. There are exceptions obviously, but for the most part three or four is the most you find gathered together. If two are hunting the same prey, we will kill each other for it. Since the Cullens only feed on animals it is worse. We are constantly hungry because the blood never actually quenches the thirst. I'm not actually sure that it is fully sustainable." Sam's eyes shoot to Jasper's. "Anyway, it's not fun for me to hunt because I am chasing an innocent creature, ending its life, and choking down an awful concoction that won't even make the hunger go away." Everyone is quiet for a moment. As the muffins come out of the oven Sam turns to look at Jasper again.

"What do you think we should do? You said it isn't sustainable. Why? Do we need to come up with something right now? You guys have been here for two years already without anyone dying."

"It's not fast like that. Carlisle has been feeding this way for longer than I've existed without causing any type of trouble. There is the argument that because he has never fed from a human, he may not have the same depth of hunger, but he has changed humans. He has a taste for it even if he doesn't know what it feels like to not starve himself. It's hard to explain. My memory doesn't fade at all. I can remember every moment since I woke to this life in startling technicolor detail. That is how our brains work. I can remember the feel and taste of a real hunt, and I can recall the feeling of satisfaction versus hunger. Fifty years ago, when Alice told me that feeding on animals would help me, I jumped at it. I can feel them dying, even the animals. They are just less vivid. As the years have passed, I've noticed that the hunger grows. I think our bodies might store the blood in our tissues. Normally the supply is replenished when you next feed, and I think the animal blood does replenish part of it. I also think that we are made to feed on humans, and there might be a reason that we naturally feel more drawn to their blood. There might come a time that we need a solution, and I don't have the best record either. I'm just not sure what the solution would or could be."

"You have excellent control, Jasper Whitlock. Don't believe anything else." Jasper smiles sadly at Celeste for a moment.

"I've slipped several times in the last fifty years, Celeste. My control isn't what I would like it to be."

"No, man, that's not right." We all turn to look at Paul, Jared looks especially surprised. "You just said that you are starving yourself. Almost every day is worse than the one before it, and the ones that aren't worse are still not days that you aren't starving. Even humans will turn on each other, eat each other, if they are hungry enough. Plus, don't you feel all of their hunger? I mean you feel emotions. Is hunger included in that? Is it easier when you are away from the Cullens?" Jasper stares at the ground for a moment thinking.

"That's not a way that I had thought about it. It is easier away from them, but I always assumed that it was the weight of their normal emotions. That can't be it though because you all feel deeply as well." I grab his hand as he continues to think about it. "I think you might be right. That, at least, gives us more time to find a solution." When he looks up, he is smiling a Paul. "Thank you. Over a hundred and forty years and I never made the connection."

"Raven says it just takes a spark of an idea." Sam laughs at Paul’s response, and everyone joins in.

"As far as a solution goes, we will have to put some thought into it. We will find something though. I don't like that you are starving yourself." I nod at Sam and everyone drifts into lighter conversation. As the sun sets Jasper asks if I'm ready to leave, and we set off for the Cullen home. The others head their own way for the time being.


	3. The Sleepover

3\. The Sleepover

Saturday, May 28, 2005

"My favorite bird! How is summer school going? Is it awful? Do you hate your life?" I laugh as Emmett picks me up in a hug. Rosalie is gentler in her greeting, but I can tell she is happy to see me.

"Good. Yes. And Yes. At least it's only one credit though. I've gotten through half of the coursework in the last week. Government isn't an exceptionally difficult class apparently. Still, I will be happy to have my days back as soon as possible. I'm working with the council on the festival, learning from Billy, and trying to keep my boys from murdering some poor idiot with wandering eyes every other day. You would think that the boys on the Reservation would know better by now. Nope. They haven't learned anything."

"Brother! Have you been acting up? Esme will ground you… just wait until I tell her. Then there won't be any more orgies for you." Emmett is laughing by the end of the statement, and I can feel Jasper's shoulders shaking.

"Sam is actually the one who has the most problems with it. Paul is supposed to be the hot head, but Sam will react before he or I. It's kind of funny sometimes."

"If it's so funny you can calm him down next time."

"I don't think he wants me to be the one calming him down, darlin'. He seems to enjoy you doing it quite a bit." That's all Emmett can take. He lets lose a full bellied laugh that echoes off of the trees surrounding the house.

"Oh. You guys are hilarious. I love when you come over, little bird." I smile and follow Emmett and Rose as we walk up the steps to the house. It looks like a different world on the inside. There are streamers everywhere and a piñata. There are four different cakes to choose from and balloons literally lining the ceiling. There are origami animals on the furniture and crystal plates and cups. Stuck to the wall is an Eeyore poster. Japer hands me a water as I turn back around. Edward is playing a song for Isabella on the piano and makes sure to ignore us as best as he can manage. 

We go through most of the sleepover ideas that Alice had pulled together. Around eleven Alice brings us both an envelope. I quickly open mine to see four tickets to England. I smile at Alice and hand the tickets to Jasper to put in his pocket. I turn back to see what Isabella had gotten to see her cut her finger on the envelope. Edward is between us immediately which sets Jasper off. I see Jasper lunge at the same moment as Emmett. There is a loud boom as they collide, and I use my magic to pull Jasper to me as he is moving through the air.

When his body hits mine, we both tumble to the floor. I can feel several of my ribs snap as I reach my arm around and drag my wrist across his snarling teeth. Edward is still standing guard as Jasper gets his first taste of my blood. The rest at least had already started holding their breath. After only a second Jasper growls loudly before releasing my arm and spinning to trap me against the floor. His teeth are buried in my throat instantly. I see Esme and Carlisle start to move toward Isabella, but it startles Jasper who pulls himself away from my throat long enough to look around. I wrap myself around him tightly as he picks me up and takes off for the forest. Emmett and Rose trail us from afar until he starts to regain his senses... By the time we make it to the house I can already sense the wolves. 

~~Sam~~

I watch through Jared's eyes as Jasper carries our bloodied mate up the steps of our home. She isn't moving but Jared is counting her heartbeats. Paul and I are both too far away, but I've ordered Jared not to interfere. Jasper is strong enough to kill him if he wanted to, and Raven is immortal. She wouldn't want him hurt.

"Baby, you have to let go. Come on, let’s get you laid down. Baby, please. I'm not safe. I can't be around you. You have to let go." I break the tree line phasing as I walk up the steps. I slide my arm around his side and across his chest to his shoulder as Paul steps around me to wrap one arm around Raven's stomach.

"Calm, brother."

"She is probably afraid of you leaving. You remember that she needs you, right? There have been those that lost their minds when they lost their mates, remember? You sound like you are about to run, and I just can't let you do that to her." Paul's voice is steel and full of conviction.

"You don't understand! I attacked Isabella! Raven distracted me with herself, and now I've fuckin' bitten 'er! I can't… she'll hate me!" Paul is shaking his head before I can even begin to speak.

"No. She doesn't hate you. She loves you. More than her life. The same way she loves us. The same way we all love her. You can't leave anyway Jasper. You've bitten her, and we don't know what the venom will do to her. She's already immortal. She might need you more now than she did before. We might need you more now than before, too. You have to stay." I can feel the nervous energy in the bond settle as he stops trying to pull her away from himself. Now we just need to figure out what is going on with Raven. As I look toward her, I feel Jasper tense even more. His entire body stops moving and then I see her eyes. We watch as more blood vessels burst, her eyes filling with blacked veins where they should be red. Her nose is bleeding. Her muscles start to spasm as Paul tries to take her from Jasper. Her arms and legs are still locked around him.

"Sam, we're strong enough to force her off of him, but what if it hurts her. I don't want to hurt her. Jasper, can you feel her?"

"Yes. I can feel her stronger than usual. She isn't containing herself. We need Celeste. She told me just after we met that her magic pulses off of her in waves even when she is unconscious. It fulfills her desires. I don't know what they might be when she is unconscious and in pain. Get Jared out of here. Tell him to keep everyone away. We are protected because of the bond, as is Celeste. No one else is guaranteed."

"Alright, Paul, you and Jasper get her upstairs to our room. I'll call Celeste. Jasper, are you going to be a flight risk?"

"No. You're right. I could have caused some kind of change in her. She might wake up like me, and I can't leave the two of you alone to deal with that." I nod to him as he and Paul make their way up the stairs. The phone is ringing as it reaches my ear despite that I can't remember making the call.

"I'm on my way, Sam. I had to steal mother's car, but I don't think she will mind over much. She is talking with Charlie right now. Can you make some of the tea on the low shelf beside the sink for me, Sam? That would be lovely."

"Sure, Celeste, I'll have it ready when you get here." I go about making the tea as I wait for her to arrive. It doesn't take very long all things considered.

"Thank you, Sam. She's upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be in the garden for a moment. I'll be in shortly. Go sit with your mates." I watch as she walks outside with her tea before I hurry up the stairs. Paul is sitting on one side of her while Jasper is lying beside her. Her grip on him seems to be trying to compensate for having released the other points of contact. He is eerily still beside her.

"What's going on, Paul?"

"When he laid her down, she let go mostly, but when he tried to move her grip tightened. I think she is using her magic, too. She's afraid he will leave." I nod looking to Jasper.

"Is he okay?"

"Think he feels pretty shitty, but I think he is also trying to take her pain. Got real focused all of a sudden and hasn't spoken since. Kind of creepy to look at. He looks dead, and she is bleeding from her face. It's morbid, man." Looking at the two of them I wonder if the spirits had seen this coming and are laughing at us a little. I mean they probably know what is going on and here we are with no knowledge and very little experience of the world in general. An hour passes before Celeste comes into the room with a smile and sits quietly at the foot of the bed drinking her tea.

"Celeste?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about what is happening to Raven?"

"Oh. She's changing. I don't think she will be quite like Jasper, but certainly different than she was this morning. She'll be awake before the guests get here, I think. Oh, and I set up a containment bubble in case her magic erupts. She would have been upset if she hurt someone. Has anyone spoken with the Cullens?"

"No. Jared smelled Emmett and Rosalie, but they kept their distance. Hey, Paul, do you know if he has his phone?" Paul shrugs and starts going through Jasper's pockets. He finds it quickly.

"There's a text. It says family meeting." Jasper looks up.

"Who is it from? Carlisle or Edward?"

"Edward." Jasper reaches for the phone and makes a call that he places on speaker.

"Jasper! How is Lund? Is she alright? Are you alright? I promise we will do whatever we need to. You're family."

"Thank you, Esme, but everything is fine. Lund is sleeping right now. That's why I'm calling instead of coming to the house."

"Oh. Good. It's always so sad to see someone so young lost."

"I'm proud of you, Jasper. I didn't realize that you would have the strength necessary. I know that she was upset when we pulled the venom out of Bella, but truly it is what was best at the time. Now she will understand that." Paul goes to say something, but Jasper shakes his head. "I wish you had called earlier. The family meeting is already done. We have decided that it is just too dangerous for us to continue to stay here. What happened today could happen again at any time. I've just gotten off the phone with the hospital to tell them of the job offer I received in Los Angeles. Of course, had it been too late to save Lund, plans might have changed. As it is, she is safe, and Alice is already filing paperwork. I think you will like the time away in Alaska, and it will give yourself and Edward time to clear your minds." I can feel Paul shaking as the good doctor continues.

"Carlisle, I haven't seen Peter and Charlotte since they met Raven. They've been asking when I would visit."

"You don't have to do that, Jasper. You are a part of this family, and we will help you through this. Tell him Carlisle."

"I'm not sure that is the best environment for you to recover in, Jasper. It will be harder for you to resist human blood with the way they live."

"I know how they live, but seeing my brother might be a good thing. They like Raven. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You understand why being around her and Bella is dangerous, right? Jasper, I can't let you endanger them. Bella is Edward's mate."

"I get what you are saying, Carlisle. I know how it works."

"Alright. Well, you have fun with your friends."

"You make sure you remember where your home is, Jasper Hale."

"I know where my home is, Esme, and I can take care of myself. Don't worry." She ends the phone call and Jasper tosses the phone onto the bed as he returns to watching Raven.

"What was all that? Are they serious about asking you to leave your mate? Why didn't you say something?"

"There is no point in arguing with them. Edward runs that coven whether anyone wants to recognize it or not. He decided to leave. They will leave. They'll assume that I'm visiting Peter and Charlotte. If I argued with them, they would keep an eye on the area. Now they will go thinking that I will do as they said because that is what the entire coven has always done. They won't know about whatever is happening with Raven. They won’t know that I am still here, which it's illegal to leave so long as Isabella is still here. There are provisions for those who know of shape shifters, but Isabella is mated to Edward and has completely shunned her Quileute heritage. The fact is: she knows of us and has heard the Quileute legends, but she is so disconnected from her culture that she hasn't realized that you are shape shifters. I'm not even sure if telling her of the wolves would protect her from the law at this point."

"Okay. So, you are staying, and you didn't tell them so that we wouldn't have to deal with them, right?" Jasper nods. "Alright. Really, man, there can't be any leaving. It freaks me out to think about. I really didn't think that I would feel this strongly about you staying, but we are actually all working pretty well together. Even just the three of us."

"Thanks, Paul. I won't tell anyone how thoughtful you are by the way." I chuckle watching them.

"I will. Billy is going to have a heart attack. All the time you're coming out with ideas anymore. It’s great."

"Are you two going to put clothes on? Celeste has been sitting here politely ignoring our conversation and your nakedness for quite some time. How long have you been here, little moon?"

"I came upstairs about thirty minutes ago. I've been fantasizing about my wolf. I saw Jared naked a few weeks ago. I think there is a going trend on certain aspects of wolf physique." She grins widely at Jasper. He laughs as we both scramble to put clothes on. "You lot climb into bed with your Queen. I'm going to sleep in a spare room. I will see you all in the morning." With that she disappears, and we all take her direction slipping into sleep just barely remembering to text Jared that everyone is okay and that we will see him and everyone else tomorrow afternoon.


	4. Housewarming

4\. Housewarming 

Sunday, May 29,2005

~~Ravenswing~~

I wake up surrounded by my mates in our bed. They are all awake and looking at me, though they aren't speaking at the moment. They are all touching me in some way, but I'm gripping Jasper's arm so tightly that his granite hard skin is starting to give. Startled I let go and look up to see what they will say. They don't. It takes me a few moments to gather the courage speak.

"Are you mad at me?" They all look surprised.

"Darlin'? I don't have any reason to be mad at you. What are you talking about?"

"I pretty much force fed you my blood. And now something has happened. I'm not strong enough to bend your skin like that, but I was doing it just a minute ago. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I feel Paul's hand cover my mouth, and the bed is shaking with his laughter.

"The two of you are so alike. Jasper isn't mad at you for the biting. He thought you were going to be mad at him. Honestly, babe, I don't think he cares if your grip was too tight. I know that I wouldn't. What we need to know is how you feel. Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you hurt anywhere? I wouldn't mind if you were a bit horny. Jay says that happens with venom. Let me just say I will not argue."

"Paul! We need to check on her first." Jasper is leaning ever closer to me as Paul has slowly pulled me to lay on my back between them. Sam is leaning over Jasper's shoulder as he berates Paul. "He is right though. Hungry or thirsty first."

"Yes, to both."

"Do you hurt anywhere? Head? Throat? Torso? Anything?"

"I'm sore. Did you call Celeste to heal me?"

"She's here, but she hasn't healed you. Why?" I start to reach for my ribs, but Sam and Paul catch my hands. "What are you checking for? What is sore?" They are like a pack of mother hens.

"My ribs. They were broken, but they don't feel broken now. I'm breathing fine." Jasper looks horrified as he checks the position of each of my ribs. "I'm fine, Jasper. They're just sore."

"Don't. None of this is okay. I should have been in control of myself. I hunted well yesterday. And still I attacked you and broke your ribs. I tore into the artery in your left arm and your throat." By the time he is done speaking I've pulled him to my chest so that I can run my hands through his hair.

"That's not what happened, Jasper. You attacked Isabella after she cut herself in front of Edward. You didn't move an inch until after he had. I think that is what set you off. Then you were feeling his emotions on top of being in the middle of an instinctual territorial response. Plus, your mate was literally right behind you. When Emmett pushed you away, I used magic to pull you to me. I used a lot of it. I pretty much yanked you toward me while you were still airborne with the momentum of Emmett pushing you. That is what broke my ribs. And there isn't anyone to blame but myself. I could just as easily have thrown you through the wall and out of the house, but my first thought was to have you by me. And you didn't try to bite me Jasper. I dragged my wrist across your teeth with the intention of using my blood to distract you from Isabella. I knew that you would seek to protect me long before you could truly hurt me. And look at that, I was right. You had us both out of that house in less than five minutes. I bet we were here in less than ten."

"And me trying to rip your throat out? What is your answer to that?" I can't help the confused look that crosses my face. His fingers brush across my throat lightly even while he looks into my eyes. "Do you feel it? I haven't been able to feel you for most of the night." That's when I realize that I have my occlumency barriers completely closed. 

I tangle my fingers in his and reach for my magic. It's grown again. Of course, Celeste was right. It adapted to the venom. He can't feel me because it's natural for me to close the barriers. Especially when I am vulnerable. I open the barriers as I focus on the world around me again. I watch his eyes darken as he feels all of the emotions I feel when he touches the bite. "It was different, I guess. They were always a bit different because magic had manifested differently in my first world." I watch his body go ridged with the control he thinks he lacks. I see as Sam's nostrils flare as Paul's hand slides down my stomach. I untangle my fingers from his and press his palm against the mark. "This was how we knew that someone was mated to a vampire. There were those that saw it as a bad thing, but for the ones who knew how magical creatures responded to their mates it was beautiful. I had wondered when we sealed the bond if you had felt the urge." As I speak, I can feel the bond contracting. "We called them claiming marks. Vampires, were-wolves, vella, they all claimed their mates. To attack someone with a claim mark was to invite the wrath of their bonded. Packs of wolves or entire covens would descend on whoever had wronged their mate. You were lucky if they gave death. This mark meant protection, devotion, belonging…" He shudders before burying his face in my throat and licking across the mark.

"Is this what you wanted, darlin'? Did you want my mark in your skin?" He nibbles on the still sensitive skin and I moan. "It's not finished though. Is it, my little witch?" Now I'm the one that shudders. "Do you want to finish it? Start our life in our home claimed for all of the world to see?" I moan again as he pulls me up to straddle his thighs. I feel Paul and Sam press against me as Jasper gathers my hair into his fist. "Tell them what you want. Say it."

"Please. Please."

"Say it. Tell them exactly what you want. Tell them how much you need it."

"Please. Claim me. Please. Please. Bite… need it. Please." My words are blurred and tearful the longer I beg, but the reward is worth it. I feel as Paul's teeth break flesh on the right side of my neck and Jasper bites into his mark again. Then Sam is pressing us all down as he bends over me to bite into the back of my neck. All at once my magic snaps and all I can feel is absolute euphoria.

We all walk down the stairs at about one in the afternoon. Celeste is humming away while cooking some vegetables for the cookout. "Congratulations, Sister. I've never seen the backlash from a claiming. It was beautiful."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh. Very much. Your magic is naturally protective. It reinforced the protections I had placed last night." The boys start cutting up the buck Celeste must have prepared. They're all still pleased as punch about the claiming marks. All three marks had darkened like my feathers and bones. The bite Jasper had first given me on my left arm looks like a bite with drops of blood escaping. My veins all the way up my arm and across my chest and throat have now blackened as well. I'm not exactly sure what caused it, but it looks like an extensive and very accurate tattoo.

"Sister?" I look to Celeste as we finish putting the last dish on to cook. "Before the others arrive, we need to have a frank and detailed discussion. I'm not sure what has changed, but we might need to know." I sigh and summon a drink from the refrigerator.

"You're right. I'm apparently strong enough to test Jasper's skin."

"That might be a problem with handling certain things. You've been being very careful since you came downstairs." I see Jasper tilt his head out of the corner of my eye.

"You haven't handled anything really this morning. We took a shower together, and Sam dressed you before we came downstairs. Are you afraid to handle things?"

"I bent your skin this morning, Jasper! I don't want to break things. I know that they are easily fixed, but this kind of strength isn't something that I am used to." Sam slides his arm around me as the other two smile at me from the other side of the island.

"Lucky that we are, and I can certainly help you if you are afraid that you will break things."

"Good. Now, sister, do you know of anything else?"

"My magic grew as it was adapting to the venom. I guess you sort of called that one years ago. My senses are better. I don't know that they would qualify for vampire standards, but it's really kind of amazing. Other than that, I haven't noticed anything. Granted it's been a few hours total since I woke up, and I've been thoroughly distracted for a good amount of that time. We're just going to have to watch."

"I think that after everything is settled later Jasper, Paul, and I should take you on a run. We can test strength and speed as well as endurance and senses. That will give us a basis to run with. In the meantime, we have about an hour to get this deer butchered and stored before the guests arrive."

"I can butcher it in a few minutes if you guys want."

"Man, that sounds wonderful. I wasn't looking forward to this part."

"While you do that, Paul and I can set up tables on the porch in the back. Do you mind seasoning the meat as Jasper cuts it, Babe?"

"Sounds good to me, Love." As Paul and Sam leave the room, I summon the herbs and seasoning I will need for the meat. 

"Did you have fun, sister?"

"Yeah. Think I could get them to chase me through the woods?" I see Jasper looking at us from the corner of my eye and wink at him.

Billy, Harry, Dad, and Old Quil show up first, and Harry is carrying a huge disposable pan that smells like fish fry. I smile widely at him. "Do I have to share this, Uncle Harry?"

"No. That is for your freezer. The three that your Dad has in the back of Billy's truck are for the party." I smile wide before darting into the house to store it in the freezer. It takes me a moment to realize that I've moved much faster than I should have. I stand staring into the freezer for a moment before I feel Paul's arms wrap around my stomach.

"It's fine, Baby. Sam and Jasper are talking to the old men right now. Everyone is fine, and nobody that doesn't already know has arrived yet."

"Was I doing that this morning?"

"Not that we noticed. You seemed to be acting at normal speed this morning. Maybe the excitement over the party and Harry's Fish Fry sent you moving more quickly."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry about it right now, Baby. We will test everything later. Maybe with a hunt through the woods. Don't think we didn't hear you from outside." I giggle a little before turning in his arms.

"What if I want to run from wolves?"

"I'll chase you however you'd like, my Queen. Always."

"I love you… Thank you for coming to calm me down. Are they mad?"

"Your dad is angry that Isabella has been in so much danger with the Cullens. He's angry that they are leaving and obviously don't intend to take her. I doubt he wants them to take her, but it’s still messed up that they would leave her here vulnerable. Leave both of you."

"Well they don't listen to reason. Jasper has told them that Victoria will return. I suppose Edward would rather her dead than vampire."

"I used to think the same way, but it seems so wrong for someone to feel that way for their mate. Especially since he is a vampire himself. If I ever start acting like that please beat some sense into me." I laugh loudly as the old men walk in with Sam, Jasper, Sue, Leah, and Seth. I can hear someone else walking up the steps of the porch.

"Luna is helping Quil and Joy bring in drinks."

"Thanks. I couldn't be sure what I was hearing." I turn as the door opens and smile as Joy comes to the kitchen to put two-liter bottles on the counter. "Thank you, Joy. These ruffians should have offered to carry them in for you, but apparently they have forgotten all of their manners."

"Obedience school, maybe?" Jared, who had just walked in with Kim, laughs as though his life depends on it as Joy continues on with a straight face.

"That's not a half bad idea." Slowly everyone slips into the house or onto the porch. I feel a tingle in my spine, and I wonder what exactly I am feeling. It's nerve wracking the longer it takes to figure out. The grill is running as everyone mingles. Isabella never shows up, and I have to remind myself that she is young and had a terrifying night. She might not be comfortable around Jasper right now.

"Alright, everyone! Quiet!" Everyone turns to Sue waiting on her to continue. "I am ashamed of how very little I actually helped set this up. It was my idea, and Raven handled most of it with help from the boys. I do know, however, that Raven did not plan any games or for there to be gifts. So, Raven, Jasper, Sam, and Paul, I took it upon myself days ago to ask everyone to bring something small to welcome all of you into your new home. This is where you will start your lives together. One day you will raise children here. One day Raven will lead the tribe from here. Okay. I'll start. Here. From Harry and I." She gestures toward Harry, and he is holding a large knit blanket. I feel the smile break over my face as I look at the blanket. I had always loved curling up in the Clearwater's living room. They have a similar blanket which was made by Sue's mother. While theirs is a beautiful blue, she has made ours out of red, green, blue, and purple.

"This is so beautiful, Sue. Thank you so much." She nods and we continue to accept presents. A hand carved photo frame from Billy. Matching candle holders from Joy and Old Quil. Dad gives me a hug and hands each of us a long match and pulls us to the fireplace. Someone has set up a fire ready to be lit. I smile as he lights my match. The others use mine to light their own, and together we light the first fire in our new house. I take a moment to cherish that it is ours now, truly. We have officially moved into our home.

Around six o'clock, as everyone is gathering their things to leave, I finally notice that all of the main wolf families are here. The tingle from earlier intensifies, and I take a moment to study everyone here. Leah and Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, and Quil Ateara V. They feel like more than they currently are, and suddenly I know they will be a part of the pack. All four of them will change eventually, but the tingle isn't focused solely one them. There's another, and we have no idea who they might be. Unease settles over me as I watch everyone climb into their vehicles to leave. When they have all gone, I stare into the woods trying to think of anyone who might have the gene, but my mind is blank.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Sam puts his hand on my shoulder to turn me towards him.

"Someone is missing, and I can't tell who."

"What do you mean? Missing from where?"

"The wolves. I could feel it, and I can just tell that they are going to be wolves. I only just figured out what it meant, but there was one that wasn't here."

"You could feel who would become wolves?" I nod turning back to the woods and trying to decipher where the tingle was leading. "Who?"

"Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Quil. I can't tell when, but that isn't what worries me. Who is the other? They're out there going through the change by themselves. We can't warn them if we can't find them."


	5. Not So Much Hunting

5\. Not So Much Hunting

Monday, May 30, 2005

Jasper drops me off at the school on his way to retrieve the remainder of his things from the Cullen home. He says that all but Edward have already left. Some warning that was Carlisle. It annoys me on a level I can't really explain. I made a request as a coven leader, and he completely disregarded it. Of course, he is leaving the mate of his 'son' here, so really there is just something wrong with him anyway.

I spend about four hours focused solely on my one remaining class. Part of the reason Charlie had let me move out was because I am finishing school before the next school year starts. He knows that I want to get started working with the tribe full time, and it will be undeniably easier to do from the house in the woods. I pull out my phone and open a group text with Jasper, Sam, and Paul.

'What are we calling the house? It needs a name. -R'

'Oh, and I'm done with class if someone wants to come get me. -R'

'On my way back now. Why do you want to name it? -J'

'Come on man, naming the house will be awesome. -P'

'Homes in my last world had names. We called my best friend's family home The Burrow. -R'

'Hey. Jared just took over patrol. That sounds kind of cool. -S'

'I was just curious. Didn't say it wasn't. -J'

'Any ideas? -R'

'Homestead, Den, Manor. We could add to any of those. -J'

'Oh, I like Den. It sounds like a wolf thing. -P'

'J isn't a wolf, Paul. It's everyone's. -S'

'He's a wolf. -P'

'Hear that Jay? You're a wolf. How come you didn't tell me? Although this does remind me that I've forgotten to tell all of you something. -R'

'What is it, Babe? -S'

'I'm a cat. -R'

'Oh wow. Jay read that as he pulled up beside me. That was great. I should have told you all in person. Next time I think of something like that, I'm telling all of you in person. -R

"What do you mean you're a cat?" Jasper is looking at me amused but definitely confused, and my phone is ringing. I answer it laughing.

"What do you mean you're a cat? Paul is rolling around the living room floor about to suffocate he's laughing so hard."

"I can turn myself into a Jaguar. I'm a cat." I smile at Jay as I say it. He starts laughing as he pulls away from the curb to go to the house. "We're off topic. We're naming the house." I can still hear Paul laughing.

"I'm a wolf mated to a cat, whom I share with a vampire and another wolf. When did my life stop making sense? Baby, you know we will all be happy with whatever you choose."

"Well I didn't want to just pick something. It's not that funny, Paul."

"He says yeah it is. Well he mouthed it. I don't think he can breathe at this point." We continue talking through the ride home, and when we arrive Paul and Jared are standing outside waiting. Jasper bolts in and out of the house carrying the rest of his things as Paul climbs into the Jeep, manhandling me into the back seat with him. 

"Where do you want to start our hunt, Raven?"

"Hmmm. Teenagers. We need to find teenagers. You are most likely going to remain the oldest wolves with the exception of Leah. I wonder if it is more predominant in men for our tribe. Anyway, we need to focus our search on people younger than you. I think Seth and Leah are going to change much later than Jacob and Quil. They feel different. This one seems more urgent. Maybe somewhere between Jake and Jared. Jake is about to be a Junior, right? So, focus on kids going into Junior and Senior year. Do you guys have ideas?"

"We could always start with Jake and his friends. Work our way up from there? Jared knows the symptoms, but he may not have noticed someone at school. We've all been busy."

"Are you three sure you want me to be on this adventure. I feel like a vampire might be a trigger."

"No. You don't register the same as other vampires. Our senses don't see you as a threat, and as they are really already a part of the pack, I don't think you will register any differently to them. Jared didn't feel like you were a threat even before he knew Lund was our mate." Jasper nods as he steers the jeep onto the main road toward La Push. "I don't actually know where Jacob is though."

"I'll text Billy." We are only about a mile from Billy's house when he responds to Sam's text telling us that Jacob is in his garage working on the rabbit. Sam tells him what we are doing just as we pull into the driveway. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I feel better. The tension leaves my shoulders and I smile in relief.

"They're here." We go inside quickly as it starts to rain. Billy seems happy for visitors, and I am more than happy to have a slice of a new flavor of cake that Sue dropped off. 

"So, what brought all of you here today?" The guys all look to me.

"I can feel the ones that will change. Well, there might be more that I can't feel because it is too far off. I can feel Jacob, Quil, Leah, and Seth. I felt it at the party, but it took most of the afternoon to figure out what I was feeling. Then I had a slight melt-down because there was another that I can feel who wasn't at the party. So, we were going to use Jacob's friend list as a starting point to search. The one we were looking for will change before him, but they're obviously younger than Jared."

"You sound like you have found them already…"

"I did. As soon as I got out of the Jeep. It's very nice really. Now I can stop being crazy about it. Tell me, Chief, who is in your garage with Jacob and Quil?"

"Embry Call. Are you saying that Embry Call is a wolf? He can't be. It just isn't possible. His mother is from the Makah Tribe."

"Okay. What about his dad? I'm telling you right now, Billy, he will become a wolf. He'll do it before the rest too. He's farther into the change than the others. I feel it stronger in him."

"Could you be wrong? You just started feeling these things. Maybe you are feeling something else."

"No. I know what I am feeling, Billy. My instincts tell me that they are wolves. Embry among them. Why are you so upset? He has lived here for years. I didn't know that his mother was Makah, but he has been friends with Jacob since they were little. This is his home. I can't imagine he will be any less receptive than the rest. Is his dad not from the bloodlines?"

"Raven. Billy is freaking out because no one knows who Embry's father is. Someone at some point had to because his mother has lived here for years and he is accepted as a tribe-member, but Embry himself doesn't know. He has asked. I've heard Jacob, Quil, and him ranting about it. He's gotten a lot of shit for it."

"We don't know who his dad is? Can't we just look it up?"

"Jacob asked years ago, but without his mother's consent I can't do that."

"Well, okay. If she doesn't want to tell us, then we will just have to go at it like a muggle born. We'll tell him what the situation is, show him proof, and when he has questions, we answer them."

"And his mother? I've met her, Raven. She isn't the type of woman I would want to raise my son. Most days she doesn't care what he is doing. When she does it is only because he is doing something for her, or she is angry about what he has done. He is a good kid, but it isn't because of her."

"Do you think she has abused him?"

"I think she neglects and uses him."

"We will keep a close eye. As horrible as it sounds, maybe this will make her think he's special. I don't know either of them. And if it doesn't do that, then she doesn't have to be involved."

"How could we trust her to keep the secret? You are more worried for secrecy than anyone else. Surely you realize the danger."

"She is not a member of the tribe herself. If she puts herself into a situation that we cannot trust her, I will erase her memories. I do not relish the thought, but I will not risk our people."

"What about the reactions that you said people could have?" I look to Paul, who looks curious.

"If we take it slow, then there is less to have a reaction to. There is no reason for any of the parents to know about magic unless absolutely necessary, and honestly, I'm willing to risk whatever reaction she has for one of the wolves. We can tell the Camerons tonight, and we can speak to Embry and his mother tomorrow. In the meantime, you gentlemen enjoy yourselves. I'm going to see our wolf cubs." With that I slip out of the backdoor toward the garage.


	6. Not So Surprising Surprises

6\. Not So Surprising Surprises

Wednesday, June 1, 2005

The call comes through at about ten thirty at night. Isabella has apparently gone for a walk in the woods alone. Jasper, Sam, Paul, and I take off in the darkness to find her. It doesn't take long to find her, but the trek out of the woods is a different story. The diagnostic that I run after she has passed out clearly shows that she is too cold. It may be June, but the night air is cold. The rain and tree canopy don't allow her to gain any traction heat-wise. Sam carries her as we walk. She does not know of the tribal secrets. While she is currently unhealthy to a dangerous degree, it is not so dire that I will risk our people.   
The several calls that I make to Carlisle and the other members of his family only show the same message, that they have been disconnected. I fume as I think of the agreement made concerning Isabella and the breaches in protocol that I have allowed between our covens. The disrespect is astounding. Surely, he realizes that I am not some helpless creature. He was told that I am a coven leader, but Carlisle is not only careless but a high-handed fool with a superiority complex. Poor helpless human. She can't possibly be like us. I won't treat her with the bloody respect as is due her position. If not as a coven leader, I should be afforded respect as Billy Black's heir. I am the next chief of the tribe, and the request I made was not at all unreasonable. It would have been nothing to call and warn me that they were leaving the area without Isabella. Now she will have to recover from the elements while also suffering the separation. I'm not even sure whether I should be impressed that he is capable of leaving of his own will or disgusted by the same. Of course, I am selfish enough to have stolen my own mates’ ability to die. Maybe I am not the best person to make a judgement. 

"What are you thinking, darlin'? Your emotions are getting more intense by the second."

"I can't decide whether or not I'm impressed with his will power or disgusted. I can't imagine leaving any of you, but I also made you all immortal without ever asking your consent on the matter."

"You made it so that we never have to leave you, Raven. I haven't ever been upset by that." We are silent for a moment as we continue to walk through the forest.

"Will you feel the same as we bury our children, Sam?" He stops and they all turn to look at me.

"We will shoulder that burden in their stead. None of our children will have to see us sick or dying. They will know that we will continue to watch over their children and grandchildren. I won't act like I know how it feels to bury a child, but I am not going to search out negatives to our mating. We were always going to seal the bonds, whether you told us before hand or not. You are a gift. Living with you forever is a gift, even if there are times that it will hurt." I nod as I bury all of the doubt and hatred that I carry. Burying Teddy was as close as I had gotten to losing a child, but even for a godson that I didn't see nearly as often as I would have liked, it was shattering. Jasper grasps my hand, and I think he knows what I am thinking about.  
As we walk into the back yard, dad takes off reaching for Isabella before he is even steady on his feet. I whisper a spell to make her lighter as he carries her into the house and lays her across the couch. She is barely conscience and mumbling about how Edward has left. I stoop until I am barely looking over the arm of the couch at her head while dad tries to get her to respond to him. Dr. Gerandy steps through the door in less than five minutes and checks her vitals. I was right, of course, that her core temperature is not so low that she needs to be hospitalized. Dr. Gerandy is sure to caution Dad about keeping her warm and fed as she heals from it.

"I'll make some meals that can be frozen." Dad nods but looks at me questioningly. The doctor begins to stress to Dad how important it is for Isabella to learn the dangers of the area. Dad placates him as Sam, Paul, Jasper, and I stand around the room. Sam and Paul are alternating standing or sitting directly beside Isabella as human space heaters. Jasper hasn't moved from the far corner of the room. He looks mildly worried, as would be expected for the situation, but I know that he is furious. He is scratching at a particular scar repetitively. That one was gained by a fight he had with Peter after they were away from Maria. 

"Love, tell me what is wrong." I whisper as I press myself against his chest. I see from the corner of my eye as Sam and Paul turn slightly in our direction. They are now seated on each arm of the couch.

"When I left Peter and Charlotte after Alice found me, he told me that they would betray me. That they would ask me to betray myself. I spent so many years trusting Peter, but I wanted out so bad. I wanted to stop, so I convinced myself that he was just jealous or angry. I convinced myself that he just wanted to keep me with him. I was the one who turned him and Charlotte both. They are the only ones left that I turned. We made up, eventually, and he has never spoken of it again. They hate the Cullens, and now I know why he said it. He knew that they would do this, even if he didn't know what this is. They asked me to leave you, expected it. Now they have left her here with the knowledge. It could mean the death of the entire coven. It wouldn't have mattered if I were with Peter and Charlotte, I still know that she knows. I would be at least complicit. If I leave without killing or turning her, then I have broken vampiric law, but at the same time if I turn her then I have overstepped the bonds that they have."

"What do you mean? Are their laws against that? I thought it was just that you had to keep the secret."

"Well, that is the most important one, and normally it would take precedent. This is different because Carlisle is friendly with Aro, and the Volturi want Edward. It is considered wrong on a moral level to turn someone else's mate on purpose. With them leaving secrecy should be more important, but I am a soldier from the southern wars versus a friend of one of our kings and the gifted son that Aro covets. They have made it so that I can't be sure what the right move is. Of course, they think that I am so sick that I would leave my mate while there is an active threat, too."

"Well, as far as I am concerned, Carlisle has broken faith and proven himself and his 'son' unfit for my sister."

"As much as I respect your culture, the Volturi may not hold him to those standards." Paul has deserted Isabella by this point, and Sam is slowly moving our way as well. I can tell Dad is starting to get a little offended by the good doctor's well-meaning lecture.

"No. Luna is the one who brought it up. She asked why he wasn't behaving toward me as a coven-leader. We had a whole discussion about it. They will honor it. That might only be because of what I am, but they will. That will inevitably be good in the future as magic spreads. If the Volturi already have an agreement with practitioners from the beginning, we will have a smoother transition all around. I want practitioners on every continent. That will eventually lead to government bodies. It really would be better on both sides to cultivate a cordial working relationship."

"Uggh. Ok, Baby, listen. I like Jay here, he's a good one. He's our vampire. I might be okay with his weird venom children, Peter and Charlotte. Maybe. Please, don't tell me I have to be nice to a bunch of vampire kings that probably think their better than their own people, let alone us." I laugh out loud at Paul's statement, which seems to offend Dr. Gerandy. I don't think Dad will be too angry because he is starting to leave now.

"You might have to one day. I think I might just go with Jay for the first meeting."

"It isn't unheard of for us to bring our newly turned mates to Volterra. I'm actually not sure whether or not they would be angry about you. I've bitten you. You should be a vampire, and you are immortal. That one isn't as likely to upset them as the situation with Isabella."

"Is there any situation that it would be okay for you to change her?"

"Only if she is legitimately dying. Then I could change her in his absence. That is the only good reason. I suppose there might be other reasons that you could get away with, but that is the only reason that is regularly accepted."

"It doesn't change the situation because he has left her defenseless?" Sam asks bewildered.

"Maybe, but it could be argued that because they know the two of you are mated to her twin. It could be assumed that you would protect Isabella for that reason. Aro would know whether he had intended to come back, but honestly a telepath is an advantage that I'm not sure I could pass up in his position."

"So, it might not matter what Edward intended."

"Until he proves that they could not trust him in their ranks, he is protected from many things. The Cullens might act like a family around humans, but Carlisle knows enough that he is subject to politics. As are his coven-mates." 

"You said it might be better that Jasper would leave the Cullens though, right? Because it makes the coven less powerful."

"Yes. That is something Aro hedged at with Carlisle after Alice and Jasper joined the coven. Edward read it in his mind, and then I stole it from Edward's. He hasn't been very happy that Alice hasn't been brought to Volterra either. I guess we can hope that the plethora of things Celeste and I can do will at least balance with what Aro hopes to gain from the Cullens."

"What are the four of you talking about? What happened today?" I look at Dad, and for the first time I can see his age.

"Based on the note you found, Edward told Isabella that the Cullens were leaving and that she wasn't welcome to join them. I was waiting on a call from Carlisle so that I could plan for her response, but apparently Carlisle doesn't believe in propriety between covens or the tribe. I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know why he thought taking her out there would be a good idea. We were talking about where this leaves us now, and what might be possible in the future. I'm going to have to call a meeting with the council. Gods, I thought we were through those, but this is too important to ignore. We will have to come up with contingency plans."

"Wait. Why is this as bad as you say? She is still his mate, right? So, she should be allowed to know. Plus, she is a member of the tribe. She is your twin, and you are mated to the Alpha and next in line for Chief. Surely that would protect her."

"No. She actively shuns the tribe and our culture. She has read about the legends and still does not realize the truth. They won't let that stand. Not for anyone without some very useful gifts. Granted she might have one just as useful as Edwards judging by her ability to block his gift. I'm not worried about Isabella being found out by the Volturi. Sure, they would kidnap her and use her as a bargaining chip against Edward, but that would be the worst-case scenario. He is still in good standing with them, as is Carlisle. They likely wouldn't even do that. A willing guard is the only trustworthy guard. They would probably just demand her turning. What I am worried about and angry about is that this puts Jasper in the situation that he knows they have broken vampiric law, but there isn't a good way for him to rectify the situation. In this current situation, Jasper can't really leave Isabella's general vicinity. He is trapped here. It doesn't help that they expected him to leave us here. Abandon our bond. Truly there is something wrong in that coven. I don't understand them. I don't understand how he could have left either. It's mind boggling. Isabella will be fine as far as the Volturi are concerned. What we need to worry about is Victoria and the separation pains that Isabella will be feeling in the wake of his leaving."

"Separation pains? Is that what it sounds like?"

"Yes, Dad. It's not imagined either. They will both be in physical pain. I'm not sure how it will truly affect her. It normally doesn't occur in humans."

"Well it's stupid that he left her here human and unprotected. I'm human and know better. Honestly, it's like he's still a child." I laugh again along with my mates.

"I love you, Dad. Let’s get her into her bed. I will place a monitoring charm. If something happens, I will be here immediately. If not, I will be by in the morning to make some breakfast. We can come up with a plan after the sun comes back up."

"Alright, Baby. Go get some sleep. Be careful. I love you."

"Love you, Dad. Night."


	7. Status Quo Change

7\. Status Quo Change

Friday, June 10, 2005

Isabella is an absolute mess. I hope that bastard is suffering horrendously. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like we will be able to affect a change for Isabella. I also believe that he is likely not suffering more than she is, and so every thought I have about either one of them renews my anger at him and every single member of the coven.  
None of them have shown any interest in Jasper either, though that doesn't bother me as much because he is a war hardened soldier likely more capable of taking care of himself than the rest. Also, I don't want them anywhere near him at all. I do not know what is going on with that coven, but something is wrong.  
Not everything has been pulled from a book of tragedy. Jared's parents and younger sister took the news exceptionally well. Kara and Jared Sr. are both lovely, and Kyla is so much like her brother that its insane. Jared and Kim have both been very excited, and Celeste and I agreed that magic is something they could be trusted to know about. Jared Sr. and Kyla have both been helping to prepare booths about different spiritual celebrations included during the appropriate time of year.  
Embry's mother was an entirely different can of worms. She started ranting and raving about raising an abomination about five minutes into the conversation. I then obliviated her of all memory of our discussion and nudged her in the direction of signing her rights to Embry over to Sam. After checking the tribal records as his guardian, it turns out that Embry is a Uley anyway. He has asked to change his name, but Billy is advising that he think on it for a while. Sam, Paul, Jasper, and I all agree with Billy, so we compromised that if he still wants it changed at Yule then we will have it done. Contrary to his mother's reaction, Embry seems to think being a wolf will be awesome. After sitting down to talk to him about the dangers of it, Sam says that Embry had already intended to join the military to serve his country and sees this as the same commitment on a local scale.  
So, with the exception of Isabella and Victoria, everything is mostly going well with the pack and tribe. Of course, those two issues come with their own brand of mind-numbing insanity. Dad is constantly worrying for Isabella. Rightfully so as she barely eats and doesn't shower. She also wakes up nightly screaming with nightmares. I don't know what exactly has manifested in her dreams, but it is fairly clear to me that she is suffering from the bond even while unconscious. Vampires don't need sleep and so cannot suffer for the lack of it; however, Isabella gets unhealthier by the day. I'm concerned about whether or not she will come out of this, and if she does how much damage will have been done to her health. I'm not sure how she will be able to heal from the mental and emotional trauma. The mounting physical damage is only compounding the issue.  
At any rate Jacob has decided to go visit her today. If he were any closer to the change, he would have phased as soon as he realized that Isabella had asked about the cold ones because she was about to date one, only to end up near catatonic because the bastard left her. He has been bouncing between confused at her reasoning and angry at the result of Edward's stupidity. Thankfully, he has been slightly receptive to our warnings on his obvious feelings for her. Of course, the evidence is difficult to argue right now when she can barely function for the straining bond. On a happy note, he isn't angry about having given up the Alpha position. Says he doesn't want to lead any more now than he had then. He isn't happy about keeping secrets from Isabella, and he doesn't believe that she will betray us. The only way to calm him down was to tell him that she wouldn't have to betray us knowingly or willingly. I hope that the feeling he has will not lead to heartbreak, but none of us can be certain with the way he is behaving now. Perhaps he will recognize the futility of pursuing her rather than attempt to build a relationship destined to fail.  
Thankfully, I will be taking my exam for the final credit of my high-school career today. I stopped at the house early to try to entice Isabella to eat and in about ten minutes will start my exam. Paul has decided that he wants to be the first one to see me and is taking a nap in the truck. His patrol starts at eleven this morning but that's three hours from now and I should be well finished with it by then. I think he intends to celebrate while we can. I can't help but agree because after today I will be devoting the majority of my time to preparing for the Midsummer Festival. We have posted as much advertisement as would be appropriate in the areas around the reservation, and I honestly don't expect a huge turnout. I will be happy with just the members of the tribe stopping by. Hopefully, the attendance will grow as we continue to host festivals around the year. Some on the council are upset that it is not an exclusive event, but in the long run having more people outside of our borders celebrate the various sacred days will be better for the world as a whole. After all, it wasn't just the British Iles that had lost sight of our origins. It was a global problem, and I don't intend to allow the same to happen again.

~~

I climb into the Jeep smiling at Paul at eight forty-five. He laughs as I start the engine. "I guess the test went well."

"I did work in government before it all went to shit. Most of the knowledge was there before I ever started the class. Of course, I had to refrain from cussing at the book for leading students to believe that anything that large could get by without corruption, but the test was pretty easy. Teacher looked like he expected it though. My records in this life are pretty high."

"Were they not in your last life?"

"I didn't put much emphasis on learning. The Dursleys didn't like me doing better than Dudley, and it was a habit by the time I went to Hogwarts." He reaches across the console to hold on my hand as we pull on to the main road. I turn and smile at him, but I know all three of my mates hate not having protected me. "It's fine, Paul. It was a very very long time ago. Plus, I got to rub it in Petunia's face when she finally noticed that something was happening to the world and came to me for help."

"What happened?"

"She realized that a lot of muggles were dying, and she came to me to ask for help. Had the gall to try guilt tripping me with my mother's memory and the fact that my grandparents didn't have magic either. I told her that I had been fighting to protect muggles since I was eleven and that her pleas weren't doing shit. Then I told her that the magic in the world was dying and the Earth couldn't live without it. Told her there was nothing to do for it. Of course, by this time all of the Unspeakables had already stopped looking. They had worked for months around the clock trying to find an answer even though every seer and prophet on the planet said it was a lost cause. She had a monster of a fit and asked what we had done to kill the magic. I told her that we had stopped practicing paganism, mostly to appease those from the non-magical world. Told her we had tried to be less freakish and now the world was dying. Don't think I ever saw that kind of look on her face. I think she might actually have felt a little bad for the way they treated me. Never saw her again. Dudley sent me a letter a couple months later saying he was sorry. She had told him what I said, and he seemed convinced that being related to me and my mom had afforded them more time. Told me thank you and that they had both passed, and he could feel himself getting sick already. I wrote him back that I was glad he seemed to have enjoyed what life was available and that there were no hard feelings. That was the end of it. When I went back to the house after everyone was gone, I found three graves in the back yard, and Dudley had dug himself a hole to sit in as he died. Must have been terribly depressing to climb into that hole knowing he wouldn't come back out of it."

"That's crazy. Is that why you defend him when we get angry?"

"Well he was raised to think the way he did, and in the end, he turned out to be alright. Plus, it must have taken a lot to bury his family and dig that hole. He took care of them the way a son and husband is supposed to. His wife had three still births before she died. I can't help but wonder if one of them might have been magical. Most muggles weren't even getting pregnant at that point. When we talk about the end it probably sounds quick, but it really wasn't. Teddy was one of the last magical children born in the Isles. We didn't know during the war, but the muggles had already been having trouble carrying to term. They were having more and more stillborn children, until by the end of the war most women just couldn't get pregnant. If they did, they miscarried in the first trimester. Celeste and I theorize that the magic of the world as a whole is what gave children true life. A soul. Without it the human body just can't function. We thought it was probably the same in the womb. We think the later stillbirths and most of the pregnancies after the first four years after the war were probably squib lineage people. Dudley might have had enough magic in his blood to sustain a child until birth, but without a soul the child would not have been able to survive no matter what help it had. Even had it been born magical, a child's core relies heavily on the ambient magic. They need it to survive. Always thought it was merciful that so many of the children died early. The sickness hit them hard and fast. Most weren't aware after the first six hours. It was kinder than some of the stronger magical adults that felt every moment until they passed. Hermione told me as she was dying that it felt like her body was turning on itself. Trying to help her survive as the magic in her died. The longer it went on, the more desperate her magic became, and at the same time it became weaker and weaker. Just before she died, she told me I should kill myself rather than suffer it. She said I deserved better." By the time I have finished talking we are pulling into the driveway and Jasper has at some point found his way into the backseat.

“You have never told us the details before. I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"I'm not. I know that you all take me at my word, but at some point, I'm going to freak out about it. Maybe it will help that you know what happened."

"There is more isn't there?" I turn to Jasper as I shut off the engine.

"Yeah, but I would rather talk about it some other time. I am finally free of High School, and I would like to celebrate."

"Speaking of celebrating, while Sam sleeps after patrol and Paul takes over, you and I will need to be planning a party. Embry phased while you were taking your test. He got irrational about you somehow giving up your freedom to take him in. I tried to talk him down, but he started shaking so I dragged him outside and then there was a wolf. He's all brown and pretty large. Impressive since I know that he was a gangly sixteen-year-old a month ago." I laugh all the way into the kitchen. "Love you. I'm going to the store. We can start celebrating when I get back. Have fun." He is gone in the blink of an eye, and I hear his truck start just as Paul throws me over his shoulder. I guess with all of the changes I'll just have to count on a few things staying the same.  
Jasper returns at eleven o'clock exactly and waves at Paul as he trots into the forest. I help to unload the groceries trying to keep track of what exactly we eat the most of. I think greenhouses would be a good idea. As I close the last cabinet I am abducted again, laughing the whole way up the stairs. This is becoming a trend.  
I don't even leave the bed before Sam gets back. It might seem off to wait on him in bed, but honestly, we all stay so busy that having time where there aren't other people here or duties that need attended is a blessing. Lucky for me there are a plethora of spells and potions to ensure I am ready to go whenever we have a moment. Or several hours.  
I do get up and clean myself before the sun sets. When Embry and Paul saunter into the back yard there is venison on the grill along with corn and vegetables steaming in aluminum bags. Jared and Kim show up with his family and Celeste in tow. Billy will host a bonfire on the beach to welcome him soon, but for tonight we will have a pack dinner.  
After everyone has eaten and are lounging around the fire, I notice that Celeste is acting very odd. Not Celeste odd either, which is upsetting. I look to Kim, who has also noticed, only to receive a shake of her beautiful intuitive head. I look back to Celeste just in time to notice her peeking at a wholly distracted Embry. Gods. She's found him. What the bloody hell is she doing? I get up and wander for a moment before starting a conversation with Embry. We talk for a good ten minutes before I turn us around so that he is looking in her direction. "Celeste!" Startled she looks up and I laugh as her eyes widen and Embry drops his cup. I make my way back to my own mates smiling as I meet up with Kim. I glance back to see that they are both grinning widely as they speak to one and other slowly drifting toward the house.  
"How did you know? I had noticed a half hour before you, and I couldn't figure out what was happening."

"I have about twenty-nine years of experience reading Celeste. She wanted very much to look at and study Embry, but she was being very shy about it. Now the ice is broken. I can't wait to see how they are together."

"I'm so happy for them." I smile at Kim as all of the others agree. Kara, Kyla, and Jared Sr all head home at around ten, and I giggle as we pass Embry's bedroom and can hear absolutely nothing through the doors. Now Celeste can have all she's waited on, and I can't imagine someone who deserves it more.  



	8. Midsummer

8\. Midsummer

June 21, 2005

The entire pack is situated on the beach just before sunrise having finished bringing all of the food we could manage to carry on the massive tables on the most stable part of the beach. Sam, Paul, and Jasper are all situated around me in the same way that Embry and Jared have embraced their mates. Jared's family as well as the Blacks, Atearas, and Clearwaters are here on the beach waiting with us. Many other families have come as well, and I can feel the excitement building for the possibilities of today and the festivals that will follow. We all watch as the sun begins to rise into the sky. Some are more intent than others, but I watch until it is fully visible. I can't stop the smile on my face, and when I turn to my mates theirs match my own. I begin making my way to the breakfast feast that we've set out and feel Celeste slip her hand into my own.

"We will make it work, Sister. Already we have made a good start."

"I know that we will do all we can, Sister, but sometimes I wonder if it will be enough. Today is not a day for worry though. Today I will celebrate the life we have been given. I have three strong gorgeous mates, I have family and friends, and I have you at my side the happiest I have ever seen you. This is the beginning of a new time for the year as well as our people. I can feel the strength in the air and the earth. Tonight, I will feel fire and water. I will not worry today, Sister." The smile she shows me is radiant, and I return it before I start to make a plate of food. 

"Good." As I finish filling my plate, I look up to see Leah Clearwater. She is gorgeous. She is simultaneously blocking my path and staring into another direction which I'm sure includes my mate. I feel jealously spike before remining myself that they are all devoted to me, but that this is a member of our pack for whom my mate loves and regrets hurting. She lost a wonderful man and future so that all of this could come to pass, and that deserves respect no matter if I am wondering whether Sam would prefer me to look like her. She is slimmer and taller. She's very beautiful all together. And she knew him for years before they dated.

"My father told me. He says that you, Billy, and Sam plan to tell the others. He wanted to tell me first. He said he had wanted to since Sam phased." I nod to her as she continues to watch him. She turns toward me fully and waits for my reply.

"It is perhaps the least owed to you. I am sorry for your pain."

"But not for having him when I can't. Even though you have two other mates."

"No. I would not shame my bond with him in that way. And you deserve the truth as well."

"The truth is that he deserves a mate he doesn't have to share."

"He does. As do Paul and Jasper. It is one of many things I cannot give them." She has tears in her eyes though they haven't fallen yet.

"Why? Why did it have to be him? Or why did it have to be you?"

"I don't know, Leah."

"I miss him. I miss us." She stands quietly for a moment. "Do you know if I will have a mate too? He doesn't look like he hurts like I do. Not anymore."

"I don't know that either. We can try to find out." I wait for a moment wondering if I am about to cross a line. "He does. When I told him that I felt the wolf in you… It was later after he had time to settle the information. Suddenly there were several pack members who weren't yet pack, and it took a moment for that information to sink in. He was sad though. I think he had hoped to protect you from this part of the world. It is not easy to watch the people you love go into battle wondering if they will see the other side of it. Harder still to send them yourself. Unfortunately, that is his job now. To love the pack like his family and send them into dangerous situations. I think it hit harder that it was you." She scowls at me.

"I can protect myself. Or I will be able to."

"I know."

"Does he feel the same for you? That he doesn't want you in battle?"

"I'm sure he does, for all that I will go anyway. The same as you will hate for Seth to be involved." She clenches her fists tightly, and I can see her muscles straining.

"Dad says I have to try to keep my temper because it could be dangerous, but I'm so angry. It's not fair. None of it is fair. We had plans, and he left."

"It's no more his fault than yours. Better to have hurt you in the way he did than to imprint. Then you would have thought he found someone while you were with him. It would have been cruel."

"But I can't be mad at anyone then. I can't be mad at the spirits."

"Be mad at the situation. You don't have to justify why you are angry, Leah. You deserve to be angry. He deserves to be angry. It doesn't have to fit into a box for it to be okay. As long as you don't let anger consume you, then you are just fine. It's part of what makes you human. I was very angry for a very long time. And sometimes I would become angry all over again. My poor Luna had to deal with my tantrums often."

"Your Luna? You mean Celeste, right? That part was harder to understand."

"Yes. Celeste is my sister, and for many many years she was my lover. I had plans once too. We knew we had mates, but their names not showing up on the test could only mean bad things in my mind. They were dead or not born. They were out of my reach for whatever reason. I made plans for a future with her before everything fell apart."

"You must think I'm crazy. Being mad over this when you lost so much. At least he's here. He's safe and happy."

"I don't think you are crazy. I'd have felt the same as you do now. Angry and betrayed? Sad. You seem to be handling it better than I would have honestly."

"Really?"

"Oh. Yes. Definitely. I have quite the temper. It hasn't shown itself in this life yet. I'm still waiting for it."

"You aren't angry about the Cullens?"

"Oh furious. Absolutely furious. Did you know they tried to convince Jasper to leave me for my own safety? Self-righteous bastards. Courting danger that was. I am seething any time that I remember the promise Carlisle Cullen made in regard to how he would handle situations involving my sister. Even if he ignores that I am a Coven Leader in my own right, I am also the next Chief of the Quileute. He seems to think that because we have a treaty with them, he can do as he wishes. I'm actually trying to not make plans about that."

"Why? It's disrespectful. And you are the next Chief. He should show you at least a little respect for that."

"I think his diet messes with his brain. Jasper says the hunger grows with the animal blood. If we assume that the side-effects might be similar to that of a human, then delirium is not outside the realm of possibility. That or he is a chauvinist pig. Either way, I do think he assumes that the Quileute Tribe will continue to function in the same way it has until now. That just isn't possible though. Celeste and I are just as likely to have magical children as not, and that is assuming that we did so with fully human non-magical men. They aren't. Any children I have with Jasper have the chance to be hybrids. And the wolf is generally passed through a few bloodlines. That all of mine and Celeste's children will be mingled with the tribal magic and/or vampire venom ensures that our children will most likely have gifts. That sort of thing builds. It is entirely possible that within a few generations there will be several children that will be gifted throughout the tribe. Celeste is sure of it, and I always trust her intuition."

"What will we do then? Keeping the wolves under wraps is one thing, but hybrids and magical children sound like it might be harder to do."

"It will be harder. There will have to be laws and massive spells placed. We can't trap the entire tribe here for the rest of eternity. There will be people who move to other parts of the world. They will have descendants. In our first life, there were magical people the world over. With the reason for the collapse of our first world, I am in fact aiming to spread magic throughout this one as well. That requires schools and governing bodies. We will have to build a society that is capable of melding with those that already exist without losing touch with magic as happened before. It is a massive undertaking. One that will take generation upon generation to come to fruition. Not to mention that we will need to have intergovernmental cooperation with non-magical governments."

"This isn't just about La Push for you."

"No. La Push is my primary focus right now because these are my people. Eventually my people will span father than these borders, and I need to be sure that we can flourish. That starts here, but if I hope to truly aid this world then it will have to spread. One community cannot sustain the whole of magic on its own."

"It didn't help your people though. There were magical people everywhere, but it still collapsed. How will you stop that here? And if the world needs magic, then how have we made it this far?" I feel as the boys start making their way in our direction and wonder how Leah will respond.

"Well, truly there is no guarantee for it. It's like parents raising their children to be good honorable people. You don't know they will put what you teach them into practice. You can only hope. As far as the magic, I'm not sure there wasn't magic here before. There were witch trials in my first life too. There is no way to know if they were just more successful here or not. Magic can sustain itself in certain conditions, but it usually has to be renewed. If there is not someone to renew it then it collapses just like anything else. There may be places that are still shielded from non-magical people, or they may have been taken over after the trials. They could also have been destroyed in the hopes that the non-magical community would not be able to use it in the future. Celeste and I gathered or destroyed everything magical that we could find in our first life before we traveled here. Now if life returns to that place there will be no magical knowledge to find. It will make things more difficult for those that might have it, but it will protect them as well." She stops for a moment to think about it as the boys come to stand beside us. When she looks up again, she sees Sam and stops for a moment. I can see the pain in her eyes, and I know he can too.

"Leah, I ne…" She holds up a hand to stop him.

"Stop... Sam, I can't say that I feel any better about this than I did this morning, but Ravenswing is right. It would have hurt more to think you found someone while we were together. I'm going to go because this is a day of celebration, and I want to enjoy it as much as I can. Before I go though, I want you to know that I do love you. I want you to be safe and happy. I'm glad that you are with someone who makes you happy and can help keep you safe. One day I really want to have a good relationship with all four of you, but I need to work on that." Sam looks stunned for a moment before he nods his head. He hesitates for a moment, so I send reassurance down the bond.

"I… I don't want to hurt you. I do love you, Leah, and if there is something I can do to help please let me know. I'll try to do whatever I can." She smiles and nods at him before turning to me.

"Can we try that later? Even if you can't tell me a name. Maybe it will be something to push myself for."

"We can. Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Leah. You didn't have to be nice to me."

"I thought I was being kind of bitchy in the beginning there." I laugh.

"Well, no one can blame you for that one. I hope you enjoy the day."

"I plan to." She walks further up the table, and I am glad to start eating. I finish the plate quickly and turn back to the boys. Sam is smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you."

"That was nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, it was. You know that I care for her, and you still tried to fix things. All of that while being a little jealous of her. You don't have any reason to be jealous. I love all of you."

"I know you do, but I do have hormones. I want you to be happy, Sam. Part of that is not feeling so guilty about Leah. If you can have a good relationship with her, then that might come easier for you." He nods again before kissing me deeply. Then it's pass the Raven before we all start to make our way toward the booths spread over the reservation.  
By mid-afternoon I have made a dreamcatcher and a suncatcher. I'm wearing a flower crown from Celeste and there are flowers braided into my hair from Jasper and Embry. Sam has made me a flower necklace to match my crown, and Paul has brought me a wooden carving of the trinity. Jasper gives him a hard time about having made them look bad. He's the only one that planned something like that, but I can tell they are all enjoying themselves.   
The pack gather around what will soon become the bon-fire as Jacob helps Billy down the beach with Old Quil. They all seem to be in high spirits. Old Quil heads the ceremony, thanking the spirits for all of the beauty surrounding us and the life abounding through our lands. I feel the tears slip as Celeste slides her hand into mine. This is the first public ceremony that I've ever been to. We had private ones before even as magic left the world, mostly to apologize for all we had done, but this is wholly different. I can feel the magic ebb and sway. We had placed ourselves where the tide could reach our feet standing in the warmth of the fire. I can feel both. I tilt my head back looking up into the stars. I can't help but tremble as the tears pour and the power of our people washes over us all. I will do everything I can to protect this. This world and the magic and love I can feel all around me.  



	9. Advisor of All

9\. Advisor of All

Sunday, August 7, 2005

I'm writing in my journal as I hear Jacob pulling up the driveway in his newly finished rabbit. I've been writing in the journal since Jasper bit me at the end of the school year. I'm trying to catalogue the effect the venom is having on my magic. There may not ever be a use for it, but the boys and I have been using them to try to predict what is happening with my body and abilities. So far, I can run and react at vampire speed, my eyesight has improved to just below vampire standard, and I can hear as well as the wolves or a vampire.  
Celeste and I have spent as much time as we could manage testing my magical reserves. We know the relative amount of magic that I hold, and it is still wafting out of me and replenishing itself. Unfortunately, without working through specific situations, it has been difficult to determine how quickly I can recover from different magics. Standard level spells don't cause much damage to my reserves at all, while running or using my strength seem to take longer to recover from. We have all wondered if drinking blood would help or hurt. I'm not a vampire, and so drinking large amounts of blood could cause health issues. At the same time, the venom may be replenished by the blood. There is surely venom inside of me. Thankfully, Jasper biting me doesn't seem to have an effect after the first night.  
I put all of those thoughts as Jacob walks into the kitchen. The look on his face tells me something has happened, and considering that he is still human shaped, I can't figure out what it might be.

"Is everything alright, Jacob?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I kind of did something, and now I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do." I nod toward a stool and summon things for sandwiches for both of us.

"Why come to me?"

"Well, I don't really want to tell Dad, and honestly it almost involves you."

"Go ahead then. Spill the beans." He wrings his hands for a moment before leaning on the island.

"Bella is up and about. She showed up at the house with dirt bikes today, and she asked me to help her rebuild them."

"So, my sister is acting like a human again, and has asked you to build dirt bikes for her."

"Well, she is going to buy the parts, and I get to keep the better of the two. It's not cash payment, but I can sell the bike if I want to. Or I can keep it. It's not a horrible deal, plus it keeps Bella moving. So that's good too. Dad says you think the vampire has been circling because she wants to hurt Bella, and after I phase it will be safe that she might want to hang out with me and the guys. Quil and Embry still spend time at the house with me, and now Celeste does too. It would be safe for her to spend time with us, but I know how Uncle Charlie feels about bikes. I told her I would do it, but I didn't even think about it until after she left. Raven, what do I do?"

"Okay. So, she's out of the house, gods I wish school was in so she would see more people, but she is finally out of the house. It sounds like she decided that on her own. I know Dad would have called to tell me. Bikes are dangerous, but I don't know what made her get out. Shit. I can't condone keeping it from Dad. Look, Jacob, we will call and talk to Dad about it. If he doesn't want to let it happen then I'll show up at Billy's and find it myself. Your dad might not go out to the garage often, but I come out regularly. Especially since Celeste has been out there. I'll make it look like you didn't know anything was going on. Then it won't hurt your friendship, and maybe she will be pissed off and want to do something else. It leaves you as an open door for her. It's not like you turned her down."

"That feels like lying to Bella."

"It kind of is. No alright. It pretty much is. And if she out right asks you then you are stuck and will be lying to her. It would be dangerous and wrong to not talk to Dad about it, though. I live out here with his blessing, Jacob. I had to ask. He allows it because he trusts my judgement and ability to take care of myself. Isabella hasn't been stable since the Cullens left. She literally just up and decided to come out of an extremely apathetic bordering on dissociated state. That is extremely unhealthy, Jacob. We can't know what thoughts she is having right now. I don't want to impede her ability to heal, but at the same time none of us can trust her decisions right now. It could be anything. I can't be sure if the insanity associated with lost mates is because our magic enforces it, or if it is something that happens with non-magical humans as well. Maybe this will help heal her, or maybe she is spiraling in an entirely different way than she has been."

"What if she is just getting better? Then I'm lying for nothing."

"You don't have to do this, Jacob, but I can't keep it from Dad. If the worst happens, he deserves to know where she was and what she was up to. She may not agree, but I would have killed someone for attempting to do what she wants to do with my Godson without telling me. There is a visceral fear that you don't understand until you have a child, and I can only imagine the difference for Dad. He was there for the pregnancy and she is his blood. I fought a war while Tonks was pregnant with Teddy, and I wasn't his mother or father. The thought of him being allowed to do something that might threaten his life while he was coming out of bond withdrawals is terrifying. That's ignoring the vampire that we truly believe is after her. I'm not discounting how much you care for her, Jacob. I believe that you would die for her. I truly believe that, but you can't suddenly appear before a bike to catch her if she falls. You can't make those promises. Nobody can, and because you can't do that, Dad needs to know that she is risking it. He deserves to know that she is doing that. Honestly, he is still her father even if she thinks that she has the world figured out. She is eighteen in September, but that isn't something that should be kept from him."

"Okay. She is coming over in the morning to figure out what we need for them. Do you think that you could talk to him tonight? I'm not sure that will be a good thing for me to talk to him about. I'm younger than she is, and adults don't listen to me."

"Sure. I can do that. I'll let you know something later tonight."

"What have you guys been thinking about the others and the vampire? I figure staying in the loop as much as possible until I phase can only be helpful to the eventual phasing and pack stuff."

"Honestly, it's mostly theory right now. She knows that Jasper is here. He makes circuits around the area every other day. The wolves have seen her once, but she was pretty far out and made no move to attack. She is gathering knowledge right now, I think. She's smart, which is dangerous because it will be harder to catch her. Some vampires go feral immediately, and others fixate, like she has, on revenge or a last act. Jasper can't tell if she is circling the area to get him for revenge or Isabella. It could be either. It makes her harder to predict."

"Why would she be after them exactly?"

"Well, James was a tracker, and he was tracking Isabella. She could just want to kill Isabella to finish what he started, or she could want revenge on either of them. Isabella for leading to his death, or Jasper for killing him. She may actually want revenge on the entire coven, but we have no way of knowing that."

"Damn. Alright, I just wanted to try to understand a little. What about the other wolves? I know Dad told me, but what about the others."

"Harry told Leah, but we haven't told the others yet. We are planning on sitting down with Quil sometime in the next two weeks, and we will probably do Seth soon thereafter. Your Dad told me you took him at his word on everything, which honestly surprised me a little. Of course, Leah took it pretty well too, all things considered."

"Sure. Will someone let me know when you tell Quil? I don't want to be the one to tell him. When are you guys going to tell Bella?"

"Yeah, we will unless he beats us to it. I'm not sure about Isabella. You know about what Celeste has said, but it isn't plausible to keep everything from her. I may not tell her of the magic or some of the more intricate parts of the pack. None of it should affect her anyway, so it's not a big deal."

"And it protects what someone could trick out of her." I sigh and nod my head.

"I guess I better get home. Dad is going to wonder where I disappeared to eventually."

"Alright. Be safe, Jacob." Even as he walks out of the door, I am pulling out my phone and dialing Dad's number.

"Hey, Baby, what is going on? Did you need something? I'm just leaving the station, so I'm not far from you."

"I'm fine, Dad. I just wanted to talk to you. Bella went to see Jacob today."

"She did? That’s wonderful. Do you think she might start getting better now?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. She asked him to do something. He felt bad for agreeing, but he did. Now there is a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Isabella has asked Jacob to rebuild two dirt bikes for her. In exchange one of them would be his to keep."

"She wants to do what?" 

"Rebuild and presumably learn to ride bikes."

"No. She's just started to come around. I literally haven't even seen her yet. Why does she want to do something that could kill her?"

"I don't know, Dad. I knew you would hate it, but it would put her around the pack a lot. They aren't even built yet. Jacob would have to finish them first. Dad, I know you don't want to hear this, but she will be eighteen in a month. By the time they are finished, there won’t be much you can do to stop her."

"I know. She is just so fragile right now, and I worry that this will be the beginning of a stream of reckless actions. Do you think she is trying to hurt herself?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I know that I was very reckless after Sirius died. I felt like he was all I had, my miracle, and when he was gone, I didn't know what to do. I didn't actually try to kill myself or even hurt myself, but I didn't care if it happened. I hope that she doesn't feel that way, but Sirius didn't try to leave me. He wasn't my mate either. It's possible that you are right. Or maybe she is looking for a distraction. Thinking about it all the time can't be helping."

"Do you think I should let it go? Let her do this?"

"I don't know, Dad."

"If it were Teddy, would you?"

"Dad… Teddy was much more durable. He was half wolf and a wizard. I outflew a dragon at fourteen. We actively smacked animated cannon balls at each other for sport."

"But if he was doing something that was as dangerous to him as this is to her, would you have let him?"

"Maybe. If I thought it would help, but I was never in that situation. I can't be sure I would have."

"This will keep her around the pack. Protected from the vampire?"

"Embry is with Jacob and Quil if he isn't asleep or patrolling. Celeste is normally with him. They could theoretically hold off a threat until help arrived if they couldn't handle it themselves. Celeste also has healing training. If something happened."

"Alright. I will talk to Bella. I just got to the house anyway."

"Dad! I know that it's a lot to ask, but don't let her know that Jacob told me. If you want me to, I will come say that I visited over there and saw the bikes. I can play it like I overheard the boys talking about it. Embry needed a ride or something."

"I will do it. I get that you want her to feel safe talking to him, and it's for her own protection. If ever there was a reason to lie, you and Bella's safety is the best I can find."

"Alright. I love you, Dad." I feel as Paul wraps his arms around my waist as I hang up the phone. Sam and Jasper sit down across from me with sad smiles.

"You okay, Darlin'? What's happened?"

"Jacob came by and told me Isabella wants to build and ride a couple bikes she found. She's giving one to him for the work fixing the other one. She wants him to teach her. That was Dad trying to figure out what to do."

"You're very worried and very sad. Talk to us."

"Did you hear what he asked about Teddy?"

"Yeah, Babe. That's when we got into hearing range."

"I don't know the answer. I am glad that I don't because I would never want him in this situation, but that isn't the only answer I don't have. He was so young. He never had the chance to live at all." Paul's arms tighten as the others come around the counter to wrap around me as well.

"You remember what you asked me a while back about our kids?" I nod against Sam's chest listening to the thumping of his and Paul's hearts. "You told us it was fast for the kids, right? That they were out of it?" I nod again as the tears start. "Then he didn't have to suffer, either. It's a worthless consolation, but he didn't know heartbreak. He didn't know hunger or depression. He didn't suffer as Isabella does now, and he won't have to. You gave him everything you could, and I don't even have to hear the stories to know that he would have known you loved him more than anything." I nod even as I start to break down. "Come on. Let’s go soak in a bath. Celeste gave me some concoction that is supposed to be calming last week and I forgot to even tell you about it. We will go soak and have a lazy day tomorrow." I don't even respond before Paul has scooped me into his arms and started up the stairs. I hear the water start flowing before we reach the fourth step, and I feel more gratitude than I ever have for these wonderful men who take care of me. So many years with the weight and regret of the world on my shoulders, and here they are trying to carry me through it.  



	10. A Series Of Dramatic Events

10\. A Series of Dramatic Events

Sunday, September 11, 2005

It's a Sunday when I get the call. Embry is losing his mind so much that I can't understand him.

"EMBRY! CALM DOWN!" He stutters for a second before taking a breath.

"Bella wrecked on the bike. Jacob is holding his shirt to her head, but Raven I'm really worried."

"Does she need healing? Where are you?"

"No. She's fine, but I think… she kept turning back like she was seeing something. We're out in a field, Raven. There isn't anything to make her turn around again and again like she was. Celeste thinks that she is experiencing it the same way you would. She thinks it might be breaking her. I told Celeste I would look for signs. I might not have noticed if she didn't say anything."

"Bring her here, Embry."

"Okay." He hangs up the phone and I turn waving my hand to start cutting ingredients for steak and salad. Soon the entire pack will be here along with imprints, Billy, Harry, Sue, and Old Quil. I'm glad for having told all of the wolves because they have all started to get to know each other and spend time together. Jacob is close to the phase now, but the others aren't far behind. I like having them here. If I can get Isabella to spend time here, then it will be easier to protect everyone. Victoria has been oddly quiet, and I am becoming more paranoid.

"Sister, you are turning into Mrs. Weasley. Only you have wolves instead of kids."

"Celeste! We should make a clock!"

"We can't do that until everyone that comes here is aware of magic." She laughs as she responds and starts getting plates and glasses ready. "I'm glad Isabella isn't too physically injured. At this rate we wouldn't be able to change her until she has spent time with Stupid again. She will need the bond to heal first."

"Do you think that it will work?"

"She will be fine eventually. It will be rough getting there. What is the plan for tonight?"

"Well, Billy, Old Quil, the Clearwaters, and the pack. Mostly just hanging out. I haven't planned much. Do we need to?"

"I think it will be okay. It might just be good to keep an eye on her."

"How bad are the effects?"

"She is hallucinating Edward warning her against danger."

"Gods." I stop prepping food as my legs start to get weak. I lower myself into a crouch holding on to the counter. "Luna-love, I don't know if I can do this. She's breaking. I know that she will betray us, but all I want is to torture that pathetic bastard." I start to cry as she sits in the floor beside me. Jasper comes into the house, and I know that Sam and Paul aren't far from the house. "He's breaking her. I want him dead, Luna. I want to kill him, but I can't. She can't survive without him. I can't do this."

"Love, calm..."

"If her mind breaks, I'm killing him…. After I break his."

"Sister, you have to cal.."

"He doesn't get peace if she can't have it. I'll have to plan for it. The Kings might be upset, but she's kin. He has to su..."

"RAVEN!!" I stop and notice that Jasper has removed both of our shirts and is wrapped around my body.

"Darlin', is this normal upset? Or do you think this might be your emotions amplifying? You normally have better control over them."

"I don't know. I don't know how to do this." Celeste hands me a potion, and I take it without thought. It turns out to be a calming drought. I blink a few times. "Oh. Wow. I'm still fucking furious. I think you're right Jay. This is not just mad."

"How about you go take a break, Babe. We can handle the food. Embry will be here soon with Jake and Isabella. I think Leah said that Billy and Harry invited your dad. We've got this."

"I'll be fine. I just took a potion. I can stay."

"Paul might have been nice and suggested you take a break, but I am telling you that you are taking a break. I can feel you, and I won't let you break yourself in place of a child who will betray us." My temper starts to rise again as my vision starts to blur.

"Take her! Jasper, go!" I hear Celeste before there is wind surrounding me, then everything is dark.

~~Celeste's POV~~

I sigh as I realize they have left the wards with Sam and Paul hot on their heels. I turn to look at the rest and see Charlie Swan has come in along with my mother.

"What was that?" Chief Swan looks angry. "Should I be worried about him telling my daughter what she is and isn't doing?"

"No, Chief Swan. Jasper was helping her. She has been worrying and over working herself. I've seen it before. I don't believe he has ever done something like that before. She was breaking down, and that can be dangerous. I promise you that he isn't hurting her. None of them would."

"Why was she breaking down?"

"Jacob, Bella, and Embry just pulled into the driveway." I nod as Jared finishes speaking.

"She is worrying about the tribe, magical descendants, the Volturi, Isabella, Victoria, the Council, the Cullens, all of us, and how Isabella might betray us. She can't reconcile the responsibility she feels to protect her sister and the knowledge that Isabella will betray her people. It's been causing a lack of sleep. The stress and the effects are what I think caused the temper you just saw. She's always been good under pressure, but everyone has a limit. She needs to remember she isn't alone, but it wasn't a skill that we really had the opportunity to learn last time." The door opens and Chief Swan nods toward me before turning to greet his daughter.

"Bells! I heard about the crash. Billy says you are alright though. You look to be alright."

"I am, Dad. You worry too much. I can take care of myself." I stifle a snort as Embry kisses me on the cheek in greeting. "Where is Lundie? I thought she lived out here with all her boyfriends."

"That's enough, Bella. Your sister is under a lot of stress and needed a moment. She'll be here shortly." Isabella rolls her eyes before wandering toward the drinks sitting on the counter.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can eat. I'll make sure to save some for Raven and the boys." I smile at everyone as we start making plates and situating ourselves for a hopefully calm evening meal. As the night draws on, I notice more and more that Isabella holds something against her sister. I can't tell if it is because of Renee or not, but the thought of her betraying us is more believable than ever. I see the looks of disgust from most of the pack, phased or not. They all just watched the next Chief of the Tribe break down because she can't protect Isabella, and now she sits making snide comments either mild enough not to get in trouble or quiet enough that her father can't hear her. None are impressed with her. Even Jacob looks to be confused by it.

I stay awake until dawn sitting in Embry's bed as he sleeps. It isn't until I feel my Ari cross the wards with her mates that I allow myself to rest. I hope that they have been enjoying alone time rather than having spent so long calming her troubles.  



	11. Hard Conversations

11\. Hard Conversations

Thursday, September 15, 2005

I wake up in bed sweating. I can feel through the wards that Jasper is downstairs with Celeste and most of the pack. Dad is here too, and for a moment I can't figure out why. Then I remember completely losing control. I remember shards of memories. Magic bursting forth in the middle of a clearing in the woods, Jasper trying to restrain me as I struggled against him. Fighting with him as Sam and Paul stood growling as wolves. Trees destroyed and the ground scorched from the heat of my magic as it spun around me visible for the first time in decades, since the night I lost Teddy. Jasper comes in then and I look towards the door to see a vicious black scar on his throat. My throat closes up as I realize that the memories I have aren't the worst. I hurt him. I lost control and I hurt him. I turn toward Sam and Paul seeing that they are awake now and wondering if I had bitten them as well. I can't see any scars on them, but they heal differently so I can't be sure.

"Everything is okay, Raven. Everyone is okay."

"Jasper, what did I do?"

"Nothing terrible. You were losing it, so Celeste told me to run. Your magic destroyed some parts of the forest, but it didn't hurt any of us. You and I fought for a while until you were exhausted. It was the only way we could think of to calm you. You didn't seem to hear anything I said to you."

"I bit you."

"Well, yes. I can understand now why you wanted us to bite you. All I could relate it to before was the Wars and Maria, but it didn't feel anything like that. We brought you home at dawn the next morning. Celeste had taken care of everything already, so we went to bed. That was four days ago. Celeste has been worried. She's skipped school all week. Sue wrote her a note for Mono."

"She's okay though. Everyone else is okay?"

"Yeah, Babe. Everyone else is okay. Now we need to know what is going on with you. Standing with Paul and watching you and Jasper fight might have been cool if you had been in your right mind, but it was like you didn't really recognize us. He spent most of his time dodging or restraining you. We need to know what caused this. Celeste has had ideas, and we know the conversation that started it. Now you need to tell us what pushed you that far."

"And don't tell us that you are fine. Celeste said this has happened before. She thinks you are too stressed and not telling us. This can't work if you aren't talking to us. Sam and I can't really have secrets from each other, and Jay has been making sure to tell us what is going on. You need to do so too. We all thought you were okay because nothing to terrible was coming down the bond, but you are obviously having a harder time than we knew of."

"I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine."

"No. That's not enough. None of us want you to be just 'fine'. We all want you to be better than 'fine'. Tell us what is happening." I look at all of them crowded on the bed around me, and I just can't hold it back anymore. I tell them everything. All of the worries I have about the tribe and magic. I tell them of my worries for the Volturi and the Cullens. I tell them about how I can't stop worrying about Isabella. I want her to be okay, but I hate her for the betrayal that hasn't even happened yet. How can I hate someone for something they haven't even done? It takes hours to calm down again, but they all have ideas on how to help.

"Let's start with the most pressing concern. Celeste says that Isabella is going to be fine in the long run. I believe her. Darlin' even if she can't tell us how, she knows. You need to rely on that. Don't worry so much for Isabella. We will handle the betrayal when it comes, and it is okay for you to hate her for it. She should never be willing to betray you. She is your twin. It's okay to feel that way. She makes it easier every time I see her. Embry and Jared are both raving because of how she acted the other night. Apparently, she was not very gracious about being here. You need to work on letting all of it go. I know that it is hard for you, but she isn't worth losing yourself." I watch Sam as he talks, and I can see the worry in his eyes. They have all suffered for this.

"Was she mean to them while we weren't here?"

"No. I saw the memories. She was rude about us and that we are with you. Mostly she just seems to dislike anything that you are related to. I'm not sure why." He shakes his head before looking back at me.

"I'm not sure either. I know we have fought, but I didn't think I had done anything so horrible that she couldn't forgive me for it. I've been trying not to argue with her since she started hanging out with Jacob again. I know that it won't work, but I thought that if I could get her to forgive me then she may not betray us."

"Darlin', I don't think your sister is really interested in anything other than Edward right now. With the bond being in the state it is, I can't blame her. I don't know if it is possible to fix your relationship with her until he returns. Though, when he returns, he may not want her around us. He's never liked me much, and I didn't do as they wanted me to when they left."

"I knew it was a long shot. I just had to try." Paul squeezes my hand as he starts to speak. I turn to see him with a besotted look on his face.

"We all get that. It's part of the reason I love you. Sure, I probably would love you regardless because of the bond, but I still get to pick my favorite parts of your personality. Like your devotion to our people, or your determination. I love those parts of you, Baby, but you have to remember to take care of yourself. You haven’t been resting enough, and you need to learn to rely on us. So, let's assume that Jacob will handle Isabella. We all know that he's half in love with her. There's no way that he won't keep an eye on her. I believe he will let us know if something comes up. He told you about the bikes. Next on the list is going to be the vampires. Victoria is biding her time. She will probably keep testing us until she makes a plan. We can't really predict her right now, so I'm not sure how to handle that."

"Paul's right. Leave Isabella to Jacob, and as far as Victoria goes, we will just have to keep up patrols. Until she makes a plan, she isn't much of a threat to the pack, and she doesn't actually seem interested in the tribe or Forks. So next threat is the Cullens. They aren't truly a threat. What is worrying you about them?"

"Carlisle blatantly disregarded all of the protocol for the relationships going on between our Covens. It didn't matter for long between me and Jay because we bonded in November. Normally there would have been a discussion or negotiation about whose coven we would be a part of, but I'm the head of the Coven. The only outcome that was truly possible is what happened. With Edward and Isabella, it's different. We all know he will never be a part of my Coven, but there are still courtesies that should have been observed because Isabella, as my sister, is a part of my Coven. Dangerous situations are supposed to be discussed between Carlisle and I even if Jay already told me about it. It's all disrespectful and pisses me off, but the real problem is that it is a weakness that others will see. I have to retaliate in one form or another. I'm not sure how to do that without losing Isabella entirely. And that brings us back to the betrayal because I may not even want to be around her after I know what it is."

"I can tell you from experience that Carlisle is not easy to talk to if you disagree on something. He likes the perks of Coven Leader even though Edward is the one who truly leads. I'm not sure how that happened or when, but it was fairly clear when Alice and I joined them. It narrows what choices can be made as far as censuring him."

"We can tell him that the treaty is no longer valid. Make a new one with better stipulations? I'm not exactly a politician." I laugh lightly.

"We could do that. Thank you, Paul. We would need to come up with the stipulations beforehand. We would also need to know what we were willing to compromise on. I'm sure that he will try to negotiate. There are always negotiations. We would have to work in a visible punishment for what has happened though."

"Restrict hunting grounds. They hunt animals inside and outside of the parks. It would also mean that the number of animals available for future generations of Quileute would not be disputed by the Cullens. It is an inconvenience at most, but it is a start."

"Look at pseudo-wolf providing for his kids before they're even made. Sam, he's getting a head start on us." Sam and Jasper both laugh with me at that comment.

"Sure, Paul. He makes a point though. This is a convenient place for them to live. Seattle and Port Angeles aren't far, but Forks is small enough to get away with what has to be forged documents. They have all of this wilderness to hunt in uncontested. The weather is perfect for them. Making life uncomfortable seems like a reasonable way to repay him for how he has ignored your position as a coven leader and the future chief. Not consulting you about dangerous situations or warning you of their leaving needs a little more. How do we feel about expanding our territory? It means more to protect, and it wouldn't be seen as legal to a human. Forks being wolf territory would be a double-edged sword though."

"How so? I don't disagree per se, but I want to hear your thoughts."

"Well your dad is Chief already, and he is in the know. If we can foster some type of relationship with the government of Forks, it might help with future cover ups. There is no way that a bunch of kids won’t eventually slip in front of someone outside of the tribe. The first people they would report to outside of religious personnel is government officials. Plus, they might have access to information contacts outside of our reach. That is all really long term though. For now, it would serve to keep other vampires out. Peter and Charlotte visiting might be one thing, but the Cullens have friends that are not vetted by us. We have no way of truly keeping them away because of the treaty. We can make Forks Quileute territory, and any vampires found there not invited by us are automatically free game."

"That sounds like a good plan. It is also not illegal to start buying tracts of land in anticipation of the future. We will eventually need a place to teach magical children. I would prefer the school be on Quileute land, but having a buffer in the form of Quileute owned lands around the border would make me feel better. It is also a good way to open businesses outside of tribal lands that can bring revenue to the tribe. It will all be subject to state and federal taxes as well. I'm not sure how it will differ from Quileute lands, but we already have to deal with that to an extent because the land here is not technically Quileute land."

"I like it. See, that’s the Cullens figured out as well as Victoria and Isabella. I think the next big worry is the Volturi. We have been talking about it as a pack for the past few days. Even Kim got in on the conversation. She brought up that walking into a hostile situation wouldn't help us. She thinks we should preempt the Cullens by going there on our own terms. Jasper is as much a vampire as the rest even if he is a wolf in disguise. Honestly, it might not be a horrible idea to get their thoughts on you. You have been bitten several times now. I know that it borders on impossible that there would ever have been another like you, but they might have decent theories. They are thousands of years old. We could get a new perspective as well as ensure they know we aren't hiding you like some kind of weapon. That would be a good way to make an enemy."

"Kim thought of that? She is deceptively quiet. Sharp mind on that girl. It isn't a bad point. What did everyone else say?"

"Well, Paul and I think it might be best if you went with Jasper alone at least the first time. Not necessarily because we mind going, but because they might not like a couple of shapeshifters in their home."

"Yeah. I might be put off if someone came in here with their vampire mate with no warning at all. That one was surprisingly easy to come to. Embry thinks Sam and I are crazy, but Jasper is as much your mate as we are. He'll protect you. Plus, you can't die." I nod.

"What do you think, Jay?"

"I think it is a good idea. Many go to visit when they find their mate in a human anyway. There are a lot of vampires that want to join the Volturi, but just don't have the ability to draw their attention. I never felt inclined because I was turned as a soldier in an illegal war, but all things considered we'll be fine while we are there. They can't really contain you. They will have to let us go home. I guess they could try to kill us, and I don't know how the magic would go about stopping them. That is my biggest worry. I keep thinking I'm going to be set on fire and just burn indefinitely without dying."

"I could put the flames out if they lit you on fire. I can do it without even being in the room with you actually. That would probably be terrible, but you are right. They can't contain me, and neither of us can die. I worry that they will see our immortality as a threat and attack those around us who are not immortal."

"I don't think they will, Darlin'. At the end of the day, Aro is a collector. He likes to collect all sorts of things, but the guard is a large and dangerous collection that he has spent a very long time acquiring. Making a needless enemy serves less purpose than gaining a powerful ally. He may not be able to call you a guard, but he will be the first ally of a powerful witch. A witch who intends to grow an entire magical community. Plus, they actually do enjoy the arts and sciences from what I've been told. You and Celeste have an entire community worth of knowledge locked and warded in the attic. He has more to gain than to lose by befriending you. And this makes me not a Cullen, which is good."

"What about the other two?"

"Marcus is depressed from the loss of his mate. She has been gone a long time. Caius likes to fight, but he is a strategist. He will see the strength to be gained as well." I jump as the door opens. I look to see Embry and Celeste.

"I brought you some food, Sister. I'm glad you finally got some rest. Don't do that to me again." I smile at her and receive a brilliant relieved smile in return.

"I'll try. We were just coming up with plans. Is Jared here or on patrol?"

"He is about to leave for patrol, but he is in the living room right now."

"Alright. You three can explain the plans while I take a shower. Then I will eat. I feel disgusting." They laugh as I leave for the bathroom, and I'm smiling again. I'll have to do better in this life than the last. They suffer with me when I lose control. At least we have plans now.  



	12. The Truth... Sort Of

12\. The Truth… Sort Of 

Tuesday, November 1, 2005

Rolling out of bed at three in the afternoon does not lend itself to productivity, but after celebrating until after dawn this morning that might have been inevitable. Celeste had gone to school without sleeping at all, so I'm the lucky one right now. We have had limited success drawing Isabella in while also keeping her at arm’s length. She seems happy enough to spend time wherever Jacob is, but her commentary is becoming more and more offensive. I've seen the pain on even Jacob recently. It doesn't help that she knows we are keeping things from her. Jasper is still actively avoiding her. It would have been impossible last night if she had actually come, but she is against any pagan celebrations. She spent her night with the teens of Forks. There were a few that came to the celebration, Angela Webber being the most surprising. Her father is known to be very accepting of all people, but she wasn't just visiting. Celeste says she spent over an hour speaking with Jared Sr. and Kyla about various religious rites around the world. Jared Sr. and Kyla have started researching and organizing information on as many belief structures as they can without hindering work and school. It's been very rewarding to see how excited Kyla is becoming about it.  
Isabella will be here this afternoon with Jacob. He offered to help build the frame of the greenhouses that we are putting in the back yard. After talking with the guys, we had decided to start by growing what we personally eat. Joy Ateara has expressed interest in building some to supply her store and possibly the grocery store in Forks. She has been doing research on how to do so and what kind of structures she will realistically need. I think she might be waiting to see how it goes for us. If it works the way I want it to, we will only have to buy grain products from the store. Sustainable living gets closer with every project completed. Now I just need a way to produce electricity. It will have to be hydro-electric I believe, but that is a project that I plan to put into place for all of the tribe. As such, it will take much more planning and a vote from the council. Let’s hope they aren't obstinate.   
I'm taking the pies out of the oven when I hear Sam and Billy coming into the house. I can hear Paul phasing in the back yard as Jay talks to him about the patrol routes. Isabella's truck is turning in from the main road, and Jacob's rabbit isn't far behind. I take calming breaths for a moment before everyone makes their way into the kitchen. The boys fall onto my poor pie like the wolves they are, and Jasper laughs, probably at my exasperation, as he comes to stand beside me.

"How has your day been?"

"I've only been awake long enough to start laundry and make pies. I feel rested though. Embry and Celeste should be here soon. I think I should have made more pie. Hey! Don't eat all of it you two. The others will be here soon, and Billy and I might actually want some as well."

"Fine. Fine. They really should be faster though if they want to eat. I can't help myself. It's like Lays potato chips. I bet I can't eat just one."

"One pie or one slice, Paul." Sam barely dodges Paul's swipe at him, and Billy laughs as I float him a piece of pie.

"Stupid question. One pie, brother. Bet you can't either."

"True. Babe, is this pie blueberry?"

"Yes, Samuel, I made your favorite. Paul is eating the last slice of his. There is also a strawberry for Jared and chocolate for Embry. His is in the refrigerator though. The other two are apple."

"So many pies…. Which to eat?"

"Paul Lahote! If you ate your pie already then you can have some apple, but so help me if there isn't enough for the humans you will regret it."

"Awe, Babe. I'm hungry."

"There are snacks a plenty all through this kitchen. You don't have to gorge on pie." Isabella walks into the kitchen as we are talking and makes a disgusted face at the two of us.

"How many pies did you make?"

"Six. If you want something else there are snacks in the pantry and the refrigerator. There is also fruit on the counter." She twists her nose as she walks to the pantry and I roll my eyes. This is not promising at all.

"Hey, Raven. Is Dad eating apple? That's my favorite." The guys all laugh while I nod to Jacob and he goes to get a slice.

"Darlin', what are we having for dinner?"

"Well, I think I know what you are having. The rest of us are having the venison you left for me Saturday." I feel him shift as he nods and starts across the kitchen. He just happens to pass the pantry as Isabella exits it. She drops the pop tarts that she was carrying and stares as he goes into the laundry room where we keep the extra refrigerator. 

"Lundie! How could you? Why didn't you tell me he came back? I deserve to know."

"I didn't tell you Jasper came back because he didn't. Jasper never left. He moved in here the day of the party, and he has lived here since. Why would he have left?" I know that playing dumb is probably just antagonizing the situation, but I can't see any reason that Isabella has a right to know anything about my mate.

"What?! Why didn't he? They all left!"

"Because he loves me and didn't want to leave? He just stayed here."

"Then why did they think he left?"

"Because they told him to leave his soulmate, and he let them believe that he would. Honestly, there is something wrong with that family. I can't think of a reason that leaving would make sense. There were other more appealing options. Carlisle and I will be having words the next time we meet. He had absolutely no right to ask that of anyone. Certainly not a son he claimed to love. It was stupid, selfish, and wrong."

"You're Jasper's soulmate?"

"Yeah. We've known since that first day at Forks High School."

"Why?"

"Why what? The spirits saw us as a match and created the bond. I don't really know what else to say about that, Isabella."

"No. Why are you his soulmate, and I'm not Edward's? It's not fair. I gave everything to him. I tried everything! Why didn't he want me?"

"He did, Isabella. He still does I assure you. He is your soulmate. Unfortunately, I think you may have the most ridiculous soulmate on the planet. I imagine he thinks he is protecting you from himself. I hope he doesn't know what effect the bond has on you. Otherwise he is a cruel bastard."

"Stop going on about bond bullshit, Lund. I'm being serious!"

"As am I, and don't call my bonds bullshit. You can believe as you wish, but this is my house! If you cannot show me at least a modicum of respect, then you can leave! I am not some stupid little girl that you made friends with! I will not be disrespected by a person that I have made repetitive sacrifices for since I was a bloody toddler! Grow UP, Isabella! The world does not revolve around you! I have responsibilities that need tending to. I have much better things to be doing than listening to you disparage me, my mates, and my beliefs inside my own home! I don't actually have to do shit for you, you ungrateful bitch! I continue to put up with your attitude regularly because I understand that you are in pain. I understand that you are upset and confused, but I am NOT the one that hurt you! I didn't leave you in the woods after breaking your heart! I didn't disappear into thin air because things got difficult! I spent that night walking through the woods looking for a girl who NEVER has anything nice to say about me! I spent the night worried about whether or not you were injured! And when we finally found you, I spent the rest of the night coming up with as many plans as I possibly could to make sure that you and Dad were going to be okay! NONE of that is my responsibility! Even now after all of the things I have done or let slide, you still stand here acting like you have a RIGHT to know what Jasper has been doing? What right? You have ZERO right to anything about him or our life together. You are here by my good graces, Isabella Swan, and you are pushing the limits of my generosity! So, you can sit down and shut up, or you can get the hell out of my house. I am DONE listening to your shit!" By the time I am done yelling at her, we are standing a foot apart, and her face has turned bright red.

"Well, I guess Edward was right. You're just as bad as he is!" I can't stop myself after that. I smack her across the face hard enough that she stumbles and has to catch herself on the counter. It's telling that not even Jacob tries to help her.

"Get out of my sight, Isabella, before I do something that can't be fixed." She scoffs as she leaves. When I feel Jasper behind me, I turn to look into his eyes.

"It's fine, Darlin'. Edward has always hated me."

"Being used to their derision does not make it okay. She deserved worse than I gave her. I wanted to rip her heart from her chest."

"You don't need to do that."

"You don't need to act like they are right. They aren't. You survived the Southern Wars because you are a strong and capable man. You came out the other side with compassion, control, and character. No one has any right to say differently. I have seen men broken by much less. Laughably less. She belittles the strength you hold every day, and I want to kill her for it."

"I don't want you to kill your twin sister for me. Plus, it would cause problems with the Volturi later."

"The Volturi are the only reason I didn’t."

"Even though I don't want you to?"

"You don't want me to because you think I couldn't live with it afterward. I know myself better than to believe that. I do not know the Volturi well enough to know how to do it without the tribe feeling the backlash. That is what saved her." He leans his head against mine and stares into my eyes for a moment.

"I love you. I would kill for you, too. I would return to the south for you. I don't know what I did to deserve you." The next second our bedroom door is slamming, and Jasper is shredding my clothes.


	13. Happy Holidays

13\. Happy Holidays 

\-------Wednesday, December 21, 2005

"Raven! Where do you want the drinks at?"

"On the porch! Table by the stairs! Thanks, Em."

"Looks like you have these hooligans well in order." I laugh as I turn to look at Dad.

"They know I won't let the have food until everything is done. There might be truth to that old adage about men and their stomachs."

"It's definitely the way to mine. I wanted to talk to you about that actually. I think I've met someone that I really want to be with. We've been spending time together for about a year now. I wanted the two of you two meet each other officially."

"Of course, Dad! I would love to. I'm meeting Sam's Mom and Paul's Dad tonight. Is this lovely lady going to be here too?"

"Yeah. Thalia is coming with Celeste."

"Thalia Wright?" He nods at me looking a little sheepish. "That's great, Dad. I haven't spent much time around Thalia herself, but Celeste has told me loads about her. She's wonderful. You guys have been seeing each other for a year?"

"Yeah. We started going on dates a little after the new year. It will be a year in a couple weeks."

"Are you going to do something special?"

"I want to go away for the weekend. I've cleared the time with the station. I'm going to talk to her about it tomorrow. That will give her time to clear things if she needs to."

"That's great. I'm excited for you, Dad." I give him a hug and we make our way to the kitchen. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I wanted to make sure it was something serious."

" Well, I'm glad it is, and I am happy for you."

"Babe, I'm about to get everyone together to light the fire. Move your cute little butt outside again. Hey, Chief. Congrats on the hot new mom." I laugh as Dad scowls at Paul.

"Come on. I'm sure she has gotten here already. Paul wouldn't be gathering everybody otherwise. Celeste would strangle him." Its hectic and loud, but we celebrate as a pack and a family. For one night everything is peaceful. Paul stays shifted so that Sam can be here from patrol. If only it could stay this way.

\-------Sunday, December 25, 2005

There is a knock on the door, which is so out of place that it startles me. I laugh at myself as I go to answer the door. Marcus Lahote is standing on the porch holding a box full of smaller wrapped boxes.

"If this visit had prior notice and Paul didn't tell me I’m going to strangle him. Hi. Come in. Have you eaten? I'm making some breakfast if you want some." He is laughing as he comes in, must be where Paul gets his humor.

"I could use some food. I can't out-do Paul anymore, but food is always welcome." I laugh.

"I'm having eggs and venison if you are alright with that."

"Sounds good. Paul told me that you guys eat a lot of local meat. He says Jasper catches them for you."

"Yeah. We used to get meat from three of his coven-mates, but they've moved on now. Sometimes he brings in animals that he didn't even drink from. I'm thinking about getting some farm animals. Of course, then I realize that we are just starting on so many different things, and I wonder if I am trying to move too quickly."

"Well, don't overwhelm yourself. Paul has told me a lot. The obvious like the wolves and vampires. But he tells me a lot about you, Sam, and Jasper. I don't know specifics about things, but I do know that these festivals were your brainchild. I know that you are trying to help make the tribe self-sufficient. I know that you have vampire worries just like the boys do. I know that you and Miss Wright are trying to find ways to protect the tribe from danger. Honey, you have to slow down and focus. All of these things deserve to have more attention than you will be able to give them if you continue to add to your plate. Have you thought about asking some people to help you?"

"Help? With what?"

"Well, the festivals would be a good place to start. Paul says that Jared Sr. and Kyla Cameron are both very interested. You could ask them. It would look wonderful on her college applications in a couple years. If you are trying to start a farm, I wouldn't mind helping. Paul is grown now. I can find something to do here, and we can start on a farm. He said you want a green house. I don't know why Billy hasn't said anything, or maybe he hasn't noticed yet. I know Paul had to actually say something or I wouldn't be able to tell right now. But if you only ever listen to one thing, let it be that a good leader doesn't do everything themselves. You need to learn to delegate."

"You're where Paul gets all of his brilliant ideas, aren't you? I'm sorry, Mr. Lahote. I didn't mean to make him worry. I've never actually had to be exactly in this situation. I'm good at fighting. Leading came with the war, but this is a different kind of leading. I had a lot of help then too."

"I'm glad you had help, and he didn't seem overly worried. He said he would say something if he thought it was really getting out of control, but I couldn't let it go while you are trying to add more. Seriously, we can't help with the magic, but we can help with the tribal stuff. Let us. We all want to get where you are trying to take us, let us help get there." I nod looking at him for a moment before offering him a plate of food. He smiles taking the plate. "Oh, and call me Marcus." I laugh nodding as we start to eat.

\------- Wednesday, December 28, 2005

"Oh, come on, Dad! You know that's my favorite pie!"

"I know that because you got that from me! I also was here this morning when my gorgeous daughter baked you one special! You aren't getting mine! Go away! I'm not opening the door!"

"Babe! Make Dad share with me." I laugh as I walk toward the kitchen.

"If you stop arguing over pie for the next twenty-four hours, I'll do that thing you like."

"You'll do that anyway!"

"Yeah, and you'll stop arguing over pie anyway."

"Fine! Come out, Dad! You win the pie!" Marcus comes out of the bedroom still eating his pie. He really can put away a lot of food for someone who doesn't phase. "Alright, Babe, what's up? You know I wasn't really upset." I smile at Paul as he nuzzles my neck.

"You're so much a wolf. I know, but your father and I have been talking since he came back to town. We have started talking about starting a farm. Well maybe just a few farm animals and a greenhouse. I wanted to talk to all of you about it while we are all here. Of course, that was before Jacob and Isabella pulled into the driveway." Jasper huffs and leans against the refrigerator. I make eye contact with him and he winks. He had told us after everyone left the other day that he had been making excuses for the way people treated him for so long that it had become habit. He said that there weren't very many good arguments for the things he had done, and since he knew that they were wrong he had never tried to justify them or defend himself. My heart melted a little when Sam and Paul both assured him they thought he was a good man no matter what he had done in the Southern Wars. They had all stayed up all night so that Jasper could tell them exactly what it was that he was referring to, but they all seemed to have come out better on the other side of the conversation. I haven't decided if I want to know exactly what they said to each other. I look over as Isabella and Jacob come into the house. Isabella comes directly toward me as soon as she has taken her jacket off.

"Lund, I just wanted to say I am sorry. You were right. I was being rude, and I've been doing it for a while without thinking about it. I don't really have a reason or excuse. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. You're my sister, and I love you." I smile at her and nod toward the kitchen. 

"There is food if you are hungry. I know the behemoth behind you is starving."

"Gods. Thank you. I think my stomach is trying to eat itself." Jacob skips around Isabella to get to the kitchen as she shakes her head mumbling questions to herself about his growth. All of the guys are laughing under their breath by the time she makes it to the pantry.

"Well, I guess she's back for now." Sam starts making increasingly ridiculous sad faces at me until I can't breathe for laughing at him. Maybe it will be a good night even with Isabella here.  



	14. Old Friends

14\. Old Friends

\------- Friday, February 10, 2006

The most recent activity comes in a rush. Celeste and I are eating lunch and then the wolves are howling in the forests. We wait for half an hour before Jasper, Sam, Paul, and Jacob are walking into the kitchen. They all take turns showering before any of them will stop long enough to answer my questions. I can feel the lingering excitement over the bond. It's one that I remember from my first life. Jasper is the first to come back downstairs. He greets me with a passionate kiss before I can stand up from the couch.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. We found Isabella in one of Edwards favored clearings in the forest. Laurant was with her. He was checking on her for Victoria. He fled as soon as the wolves started to give chase, but he had every intention to kill her. He told her it was a kindness because Victoria would kill her slowly and painfully. When he saw that I was there he turned to fight them."

"That didn't go well obviously."

"No. It didn't." Jasper chuckles lightly as the wolves come into the room. He waits for the guys to greet me just as passionately as he had before continuing. "He was very confused when I didn't help him. He told us that she had said the Cullens were gone and asked him to find out what other kind of protection was keeping Isabella safe. He was adamant that he would never return or try to harm anyone here."

"I'm sure he won't."

"Only if someone is practicing necromancy." I look to Celeste to see a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. 

"He had been staying with the Denali. I'm not sure if this will cause problems with them or not."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see for that. Does anyone know what happened with Isabella?"

"While we were on our way back, Embry went to make sure that she made it back to her truck. Laurant was the only vampire in the area, so she should be safe from the supernatural for the moment." I nod to Jacob giggling internally that Jasper doesn't count as a vampire anymore. I pull out my phone to send a text to Dad.

-Everything is fine now, but if Isabella starts acting crazy just know we have handled it. -

He calls me an hour later. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Raven. Bells just came in. She says that it isn't bears in the woods. She said she saw a pack of massive wolves. You haven't seen any out on the Rez have you?"

"Why would I have seen a pack of massive wolves, Dad? And honestly can you ask my sister why she felt it prudent to go into the woods when everyone is convinced there are bears in the area? I'll keep an eye out, Dad, but truly I think everything is fine." I can hear Isabella getting angry over the line. She must be able to hear me. Dad knows the secret, and so he knows that I am stepping delicately around the truth. He wouldn't hold it against me if I lied to him about it considering that he knows the truth, but I know that it is something that bothers him very much. Isabella doesn't know that she could tell him the truth, but I do. "Are you still coming for dinner on Wednesday?"

"Yeah. I'll be out there. Harry is here. He says he will talk to Billy about the situation to come up with some ideas."

"We'll expect a summons from the council then. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, sweetheart." I look up at the guys who have done a valiant job of stifling their laughter. Poor Isabella. 

\-------Saturday, February 11, 2006

"Lund!" The door slams as Isabella comes into the kitchen. I'm working on plans for greenhouses, but hearing her tone I roll them up to look at later. "How could you?!"

"How could I what, Isabella? I've done quite a few things that you might object to."

"You kept this all from me! How long have you known about the Cullens being vampires and the Quileute being werewolves?"

"I've known about all of that for a while. I knew about the Cullens the day that I met Jasper. I suspected about the wolves when we were children. Why are you freaking out?"

"Because my twin sister has been keeping secrets from me for months. You didn't say anything about the Cullens being vampires or that Jasper stayed when they all left! You didn't say anything about the wolves! Then you told Charlie that everything is fine! It obviously isn't! They're monsters!" She is breathing heavily as she stares at me as though I myself am a monster. I spare a moment to wonder if she would be so judgmental had I told her of magic as a child.

"First, mind your tone in my house, Isabella. We have already had that conversation. Second, you can't berate me for keeping secrets when you have been keeping some of the same secrets. You didn't think it necessary to tell me that the Cullens were vampires, did you?... No. Not telling you that Jasper was still here was as much for you as me, Isabella. How would I have known that you weren't still afraid of him after the slumber party? Third, I am honor bound as the next chief of the tribe to protect Quileute secrets from all outsiders at all times. It is my duty to ensure the safety of my people. You had no reason to know of the wolves, who are not werewolves by the way. You have shown no interest in our heritage. I have had no real reason to tell you tribal secrets."

"And does Jasper let you keep secrets from him like he lets you have your little boy-toys?" I slap her across the face again as Sam, Paul, and Jasper walk into the kitchen.

"Have care for how you speak of my mates, Isabella. You may not care for the bond you share with that jumped up child, Edward, but I will hurt you over mine." She looks at me with angry tears in her eyes. "Oh! Did that hurt? Did it hurt hearing his name? Or was it the truth that he is a bloody arrogant child? You need to realize that you are in the midst of a world with every capability to eat you alive and adjust your attitude accordingly. The Cullen Coven may behave as though they are human, gods know there is something wrong with a few of them, but they, like all supernatural creatures, are predators. It may surprise you to know, Isabella, that humans are not so very high on the food chain."

"And what is your excuse? You act like an animal. You always have! You have just gotten worse since being here! It's disgusting!"

"Didn't you say that Edward answered that question for you? I'm just as bad as Jasper, sister! The arrogant filth you have the unfortunate honor to be tied to may have meant it as an insult, but I am honored. Don't think that I wouldn't have done what he has. Don't think that I wouldn't do it now. All it takes is someone pushing the right button, Isabella, and I will make him look like a saint. I will massacre civilizations if need be. I will lay waste to guilty and innocent alike with no remorse. I would really like for you to never see me in such a state, but don't push me. I am beyond tired of you coming into my home and disrespecting me, my mates, my wolves, and my people. We have spent months protecting your disrespectful ass from Victoria. Not a day after they save you from Laurant, you stand here calling them monsters. Would you have preferred that they let him kill you? Let him give you that 'kindness'? That's what he said isn't it? Should I just tell them that you don't wish for their protection any longer? Will Dad be planning your funeral soon? That's what all of these idiotic searches for adrenaline are, right? You are so fucking miserable without that little twit that you are risking your life to feel something! That isn't anyone's fault except his, Isabella. HE is the one that chose to leave! Not us! For all of the shit he had to say about my mate, Jasper is the only one from the Cullen Coven that chose to stay here. He is the only one who showed concern over the threat Victoria poses to you! You can hate all of us, Isabella, because I am really so far past caring what you think anymore, but you will show my mates the respect that they are due, if for no other reason than the fact that they are the ones standing between you and death. If you can't handle that, then you can see yourself out of my home."

"You would choose them over me?! I'm your sister!"

"I will choose them over anyone." She stares at me for a moment before turning around to leave. 


	15. Insanity

15\. Insanity

\-------Wednesday, March 22, 2006

Jacob has been spending time with Isabella. She hasn't returned to the house since our last conversation. Dad called to let me know that I had crossed a line. That conversation was unpleasant, but by the end he at least understood why I lost my temper. He says that she has had an attitude any time that I come up in conversation. At any rate, she and Jacob have spoken of the bare minimum about the wolves. She has put together that Kim is Jared's mate. She knows that they share minds in wolf form. Still she tells him about Alice's abilities and the loopholes in it. She goes on to talk about all of the others as well. Jacob stops by to tell me that he is sorry about having given me so much trouble about keeping secrets from her. Seeing how easily she had spilled so many dangerous secrets seems to have woken a sense of self-preservation in him. After she had tried cliff-jumping today, he had taken her back to Dad's house to warm her up. That had only been about an hour ago.  
Sue and I are fussing over Harry when Celeste arrives. He seems stable after the potions, though I believe that he might not have survived without the strengthening potions we have been brewing him recently. Celeste has a charm bracelet in her had. I can see two shrunken trunks on it. Jasper is just behind her with Sam and Paul following him. She hands the bracelet to me along with a shoestring. 

"Portkey?"

"There isn't time to use a plane. You have to use the portkey soon if we want any sort of peaceful entry. I've packed for a week. I'm not sure how long you will be there."

"Where will we be landing?"

"I've rented you a room in Volterra. You will land in the shadow of the city walls. Cast a notice me not before you leave. With the time change you should arrive at three in the morning."

"We'll see the kings first. Don't lose it if we don't check-in for our reservations on time."

"I'll know if I need to worry, I think."

"You always do." I turn to look at Sam and Paul. "I'd ask if you wanted to go, but I don't think you would like it any more than the kings would."

"Jasper says we would likely be the first to enter the city since the Volturi began their rule. I think we will wait for a formal invite. I don't want them showing up at our house out of the blue either." I smile at Sam before leaning in to kiss him goodbye. I give Paul the same before Jasper and I both grasp the portkey.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The world is awash in colors. The variations look different now that my eyesight has improved. For the first time, I land without falling to the ground. I laugh before turning to Jasper.

\-------March 23, 2006

"Thanks for that, Love. I've never been able to land so gracefully for any form of magical travel other than a broom." He chuckles a bit before grasping my hand tightly and leading us into the city. As we step past the outer walls I smile at the blend of old world charm and the modern updates visible at this time of the morning. It is slightly startling to have just been standing in the light of the sun and now be in the blackness of early morning. I can smell all of those scents that come with early morning. Here it is already the 23rd and nature is preparing for the day. We walk slowly through the city until we come to a large ornate door.

"Odd that we should find you here, Cullen. Doesn't Carlisle believe us to be monsters?" I smile as I turn to look at a lean vampire with malice in his eyes.

"Look, Love, someone who might hate the good doctor as much as I do. Demetri? Correct? I recognize you from a rather informative trip I took through the mind of Edward Cullen."

"You looked into Edward Cullen's mind?" The vampire behind Demetri brings himself closer to us, and Demetri adopts a more pleasant demeanor.

"Just the once. He tends to make me angry, so I think I will avoid doing so again."

"What has brought you here, Jasper of the Cullen Coven?"

"To start with, I've left the Cullen Coven. Carlisle should be aware of it, but he has been flouting all good manners lately. He may have forgotten the more subtle aspects of our culture. This is my mate, Lund Swan. She is known to her people as Ravenswing Ateara, and she is the next chief of the Quileute Tribe. We've come so that she can meet the Kings, and we might speak to them about the future."

"You have considered the laws on humans?"

"The Quileute have shape-shifters. Raven is not only aware of the supernatural, but she is mated to the Pack Alpha as well as his Beta. Plus, I've actually bitten her on multiple occasions. The venom doesn't affect her at all anymore." Both vampires shift to stare at the obvious bites along my neck. My arm is covered, but the bites from my mates are apparent with my hair pulled up as it is.

"I'm a bit of an anomaly, I'm afraid. Nothing that King Aro will be unable to make sense of, I'm sure."

"Mmmm. For your sake, I will hope so."

"Demetri is fond of those who find fault in Carlisle Cullen."

"I find myself feeling the same way."

"You could tell us why you don't like him."

"I might consider it after I have met the Kings." Felix smiles a vicious smile before Demetri begins to lead us into the castle. It isn't long before we find ourselves in what appears to be a large library. I can see Marcus sitting in front of a fireplace staring at a painting that must be of his lost mate. I wonder briefly if she will ever be reborn.  
Aro and Caius rise to greet us. Aro looks intrigued with our arrival, though I can't blame him. Caius looks put out as well as interested with Jasper. From what I gathered from Edward's knowledge, Caius is the 'bloodthirsty' King.

"I was surprised to hear of your visit. More surprised to hear that you had left the Cullens. It was my understanding that you sought a more peaceful lifestyle than is normally afforded our kind." Jasper nods respectfully toward Aro and I do the same.

"I did. For fifty years that lifestyle has been enough to keep me going, but the Gods had another plan. My mate returned to Forks, Washington, in October of 2004. Much has happened in the time between then and now."

"And what has caused you to visit us now rather than before or later?" Caius' tone is one that expects defiance. I'm not sure what about us has him troubled. Jasper turns to me and I nod back at him.

"This is not my first life. I have lived before in another dimension. I told Coven Leader Cullen of this soon after I had met Jasper. There have been troubles between the Cullen Coven and our own. I knew from my teenage years that I would have three mates. I found Jasper upon attending the high school in Forks. I met my other mates on the lands of my people. They are the Alpha and Bata of the pack of shapeshifting wolves that are born to our people."

"They were uncomfortable sending you here?" Aro, who I do believe hasn't made up his mind about us, asks.

"No. They trust us. It is however a situation that could become tense. You can see, and have heard I'm sure, that Jasper has bitten me. I have even gained a more muted version of vampiric traits from his venom. Yet, I am still breathing. My heart still beats. Add to that the complications that Carlisle left us with, and the situation is not what I would have liked. I have never led in the way that you and your brothers do, but I have held positions of power. I know the responsibility that comes with titles. In this life, I am to be chief. In my last life, I was a general. They called me a savior. I have met with those whose intentions I did not know and made decisions on whether or not they should leave the room alive. It is not the same, but I know, in part, what worries would arise when I met you with my mate who has earned his own titles."

"You still came. Why put yourself in this position if you didn't have to?"

"I did have to. Though I couldn't tell you why. My sister is much like Alice Cullen. Nothing so visual thankfully. She does seem to always know when I should go forward and when to retreat. She arrived with luggage and said it was time. That this was the most peace that we would receive for this visit."

"She thinks that something will happen to alter our perception of you? Surely, as the next chief of the tribe and the Alpha's mate, you would have a voice in what your people do."

"I do not believe that there is an immediate threat among my people. I believe the threat comes from my blood sister and her mate, Edward Cullen."

"They said you looked into his mind. You would know perhaps better than most how I view the Cullen Coven."

"Yes. I do know how fond you are of Carlisle and his 'children'. I also know that sometimes those feeling cannot be taken into consideration when one’s people are concerned."

"What troubles did the Cullens leave you with that the God of War could not handle? Do not think that I have not heard of his preference to watch as Maria spoke for him. I study war, Miss Ateara. Even he would not win here."

"Jasper lets me speak because I am the more politically affluent of the two of us. Your study of war should tell you that he would not fight alone. I assure you that though we may be outnumbered, we are not outmatched. There is not an army on the planet, human or otherwise, that could hope to truly defeat me." I feel as Jasper's hand lands on the small of my back. "We had hoped that we might foster civil relations with the ruling coven of vampires in the interest of the future we are planning. Ill relations, however, are not an obstacle that we are incapable of overcoming."

"What is it that makes you think you could walk out of here if I ordered otherwise?"

"Why shou…"

"Raven." I turn to look at Jasper. "They are protecting their people as we would protect our own. Stop goading him just because you are angry at the Cullens." I take a deep breath as I feel peace seep into me.

"My apologies. As I said, I lead in war. There wasn't someone to justify myself to then. The Cullens left us with my human sister. She knows of vampires, and until recently she was completely ignorant of any other supernatural entities. She is still unaware of my own abilities. As Aro does hold the Cullens in high esteem, we were unsure of how appropriate it would be to turn her ourselves. Jasper's reputation isn't one to breed leniency. And I could leave here at any moment because I am immortal and have the ability to teleport at will. I am also capable of conjuring sentient fire." Silence descends as every vampire in the room takes a step away from us. The only exception being Renata, who steps forward to place a hand on Aro's shoulder. " You see then why this meeting was best held before you had reason to distrust us. Had the thoughts of another been the first known of me, it would not be outside reason to assume that I was a weapon being hidden from you. My coming here was meant to be seen as a sign of goodwill. A sign that can be corroborated in my thoughts."

"You wish me to read your mind? Most are wary of such a thing."

"Well I certainly don't allow arrogant children to do so, but I do, in fact, respect your position and the role that you play in controlling a rather predatory species. I should warn you though about the moment between dying and being reborn. I remember it as being very short, but the human mind processes differently than that of a vampire. Oblivion was beyond what I am capable of explaining." Aro nods and steps forward with Renata still grasping his shoulder. Jasper molds his body against my back as Aro grasps my hand. Then I can see everything in my life as though it is happening again. It feels like a lifetime, but when he releases my hand and looks into my eyes I know that it was only a moment. "Thank you. I had not remembered everything so clearly. My mind has become stronger since Jasper bit me."

"You truly lived another life. I was not sure that you were not delusional. The moment that you spoke of, even I cannot describe adequately. You are concerned that it could happen again. That this world could end as the last one did."

"Yes. I believe that it could. That is why I wish to do the things that we have tentatively planned. I do not wish to live as I had before. I do not wish for them to suffer it with me."

"I would not wish for my mate to suffer such a situation. We will confer among ourselves. Your sister anticipated that you would be here for more than a night. Please, enjoy yourself among the people of our city or within the castle walls. I have no wish to see harm upon either of you, but such understanding might take time to convey to my brothers. As my own show of goodwill I will watch for the betrayal you have worried over. Be well, young witch, join us again at eight PM tonight. We will speak over many things. You have certainly not broken any laws, and so I believe you shall find no true resistance from my brothers."

"Thank you for seeing us." Jasper and I turn and leave the way we came at a much higher speed. This might not have been as dangerous as I previously thought. Aro seems very enthusiastic.


	16. Theories And Long Conversations

16\. Theories and Long Conversations

\------- Thursday, March 23, 2006

Jasper and I spend the day roaming through Volterra under a notice me not charm and scent cloaking spells. When necessary I remove the notice me not to interact with vendors. By the end of the day I have tried local gelato, bought several souvenirs for home, and concluded that I do believe Didyme has been reborn. Jasper and I speak about the possibility of reincarnation in this world for about an hour as we shower and dress for the evening. I haven't had a reason to truly appreciate my lack of necessity for sleep. If I hadn't been bitten yet, I would have had to miss part of the day in order to rest.  
We arrive at the castle again promptly at eight PM. Demetri escorts us through the hallways with a vampire I know to be Jane. She doesn't look pleased at the moment, and I wonder what might have caused issue for her. Perhaps she resents our presence.   
We stop in front of a set of exquisite double doors. After being invited, we enter a small library equipped with an antique desk made of mahogany. There are books on several topics lining the floor to ceiling shelves. To one side of the room is a sitting area where all three kings are seated calmly. We walk toward the kings and Marcus makes an indication that we sit. On the low table is a pot of steaming water and my favorite tea blend. I smile slightly remembering all of my friends keeping it in their homes for me before.

"I appreciate your having this for me."

"Aro wishes to be your friend. That, more than any arguments he made on your behalf, is what has brought about this meeting. Admittedly, no one here wants an immortal enemy. Seeking friendship, however, is different than negotiating with an ally." Having focused on Caius while he spoke, I turn to Aro with curiosity.

"I have, in my more contemplative moments, considered the end of days. What I saw in your mind is better and worse than what I had envisioned. Despite what Carlisle believes, we do respect humanity. Vampires, frozen and enhanced as we are, do not typically search out innovation. Humans are so curious, and when faced with an issue, strive for a way to overcome their limitations. There are several things that I am now curious about. Faced with a being such as yourself, I find that my own sense of innovation is piqued. You intend to birth an entire race between yourself and your sister, Celeste. That is a daunting goal even for a pair of immortals." He tilts his head slightly and I look to Jasper, who smiles.

"It is daunting. We have only begun to scratch the surface of what it will mean. We have decided amongst ourselves that we will maintain secrecy. For the first few generations, that will only need to extend to our own people and borders, but I am not ignorant to how difficult it will be even in the beginning."

"Are you prepared to do what you must? Aro tells me that you have means of making humans forget things, but that may not always be enough."

"I am aware. My hands are not clean of blood, even that of innocents."

"You truly have no moral qualms with what we do here? The deaths that we cause?"

"Everyone needs to eat. Jasper has indicated that vegetarianism in vampires might not be fully sustainable. The Cullens have chosen to believe that he is less content with his diet because of his past, but after spending time away we, collectively, do not believe that to be the case."

"You do not feed from her?"

"I do now. We have compiled evidence based upon my own experiences with vegetarianism and those that I was able to recall from interactions with the Cullens and Denalis. As an empath, I am able to feel their hunger as well as my own. The data is not entirely reliable because they have not added their own input, but I have become increasingly thirstier since I began that diet. After a couple of months among the pack, we decided that it would be safer for the tribe that I feed from Raven. She is unaffected by my venom at this point, though it never had the effect that would be expected. I had not noticed the decline in my reflexes or thoughts. It is troubling to think of. It obviously affects us in the same way that malnutrition does humans. We are just incapable of showing the known physical symptoms or of letting ourselves die of starvation. Sam was absolutely livid. It had been the belief of the Chief and the previous pack that a vegetarian vampire would be safer for the humans. I believe it is actually the opposite. Surely, they are less likely to expose us on a typical day and the Cullens, in particular, have rarely needed to kill a witness, but they are not functioning at full intellectual capacity. Added to that is the actual starvation, which makes it more difficult to resist particularly appealing blood. The current chief of the tribe as well as the council have been having whispered conversations. They haven't outright asked Raven what the effect of her own DNA will have on our children, but they are trying to determine an alternative to killing within the tribe for the future generation."

"I have steadily enjoyed their discomfort. If they would ask, I could tell them that not all of our children are guaranteed to inherit vampiric traits. Currently they are under the impression that I will perpetually be supplying the tribe with hybrid vampire children from now until the end of time. In fact, the children may be able to sustain themselves on human food and willing donations. I can only infer that from my last life's knowledge of vampires. There are marked differences between your species and theirs though."

"Brother, I do believe that you neglected to mention that hybrid children would be involved." Caius' scowl is met by a surprisingly convincing look of innocence.

"Did I? Well, you see, it seemed counterintuitive to introduce you to such a thought at this stage. Miss Ateara is capable of birthing hybrid vampire children even without her immortality so long as she had the aid of someone, like herself or her sister, to use magic to heal her rather more durable human body. Even a mortal woman can apparently birth a hybrid vampire, though they are not likely to survive it. I suppose one could aid them to survive the birthing process if you were inclined to do so. However, as she said, there are differences between our species. It may be that she and her sister are the only women capable of such, in this realm of reality. The effects of using a mortal woman without magic are much different as well. Miss Ateara's children would grow as humans, and possibly change naturally, without being bitten, at a certain age. A mortal woman's child would age rapidly from conception. Though, if I understand correctly, both options result in very intelligent children capable of grasping concepts far beyond their age range's normal capabilities."

"You do understand correctly. In my last life, there was questions of whether eidetic memory was a trait inherited from vampiric ancestors even in those far removed from any magical relatives. The theory was that a vampire sired a daughter, and that daughter went on to continue the bloodline. Dilution of blood resulted in children who weren't at all supernatural except for their incredible minds. Of course, that theory wasn't tested in that life. There is no knowing if it was true now."

"If you did not believe that pertinent, Brother, then what shall Marcus and I infer you are also neglecting to mention to us?"

"Well, the two here in front of us are absolutely lethal on their own. I can imagine what a pack of shifters and another immortal witch might add to that. Very strong allies I assure you, Caius. Is there anything you would like to discuss, Miss Ateara? Or yourself, Master Whitlock?"

"I have wondered if you might have known of others like me. I studied the witch trials as much as possible, but I was out of mundane school by the time it would have been covered in my past life. I cannot tell how closely they might resemble each other. All I can say for sure is that they gained prominence in the same time period and ended in the same year. I haven't had a true opportunity to search for magical sites in this world yet. I was born in England in my past life; all of the casual sites that I could check on are in England. This is the first that I have traveled internationally in this world. My father, the Cullens, the Pack, and the council are the only people that know of my magic, and even they only found out about it when I moved back to Forks nearly a year and a half ago. Of course, Celeste has known since she was reborn here. I haven't seen any evidence of muggle-born children here with the exception of Celeste and myself."

"We have known others like you." I look in surprise toward Marcus. This is the first that he has joined the conversation. "My beloved, Didyme, was like you as a human. She was not immune to our venom, but she had other magics. Aro spoke of the similarities earlier. We agreed that the differences are in the advancements your people made and in the extinction of their race here. They knew of my Didyme, and yet none came to us for aid until it was too late. We received word of troubles in the twins' village and saved them, but there were few others that could be found outside of those that became vampires. I am sorry to say that there are no more now. I lamented the loss of magic for many years. I had made friends with many whom could wield it before she passed. I kept in touch afterward so that I might have a link to her. They all perished."

"Could I try something? It is a curiosity that I have had all day. It would require a drop of your venom. I wouldn't keep it, of course. You could watch it burn up."

"Would I be able to feel the magic?"

"I believe that you will. I could be wrong. If you don't feel what I want to try, then I can always cast a patronus for you."

"I would be delighted. What do you need?"

"Ah. Well, I'll need to call Celeste and have her send me a bit of spelled parchment. I don't know how to enchant it, unfortunately, but Celeste is fully capable. Then I'll just need a drop of venom. It is fairly simple."

"Excellent. While we wait for this parchment, there is a topic we would like to speak with you about." I take a moment to speak with Celeste about what I need, and she promises to portkey a package to me in about ten to twenty minutes. When I put away my phone Jasper is watching the kings with a curious look in his eyes. He brushes his fingers across my palm in a gesture that is surely noticed by the kings. I feel his hesitance spread followed by curiosity. He isn't sure about whatever topic they are thinking of their emotions must be concerning.

"I have always wondered, Master Whitlock, why it was that you allowed yourself to be put into the background. During the Southern Wars, we kept an eye on all of the players. You were noted for your undeniable battle prowess. We had thought you were the true power and that Maria served as a figurehead for you. It took some time to realize that you truly didn't have aspirations toward ruling."

"In the beginning, it was natural. She was the one who changed and taught me. During this time, I developed my abilities further. Eventually I became tired of the wars. So much death was detrimental to me as an empath. Peter was a balm for quite some time, but he could tell that I was becoming worse. I was never a stranger to bloodthirst, but in order to survive I couldn't allow myself to feel all of the emotions around me. I started to separate myself from emotions no matter the source. Peter leaving with Charlotte startled me enough to re-awaken emotions locked away for years. In the last years that I stayed with Maria, I was more dangerous than I ever had been. I gorged myself on anything that might bring pleasure. I used it to block the unpleasant emotions rather than lock them away as I had been. I couldn't find a way to lock them away again. Peter returned at a good time. I believe Maria would have moved against me soon enough. After I left, I learned how to use it to warn people of others. Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Raven, and the pack can all interpret what I mean through emotions most of the time. I feel the emotions in a situation and can send mine in a sequence to give them better insight to a situation. Just now I was telling her that I am wary of what you intended to discuss. Over the years since I was turned, I've learned that actively leading is not something that I enjoy. I have enjoyed relaxing hidden amongst the peaceful Cullen coven and more recently adding insight or opinion toward decisions with my mates." Caius nods along through the explanation with a calculating gleam in his eye.

"You would have been a worthy opponent with the right fighters. I am both glad and regretful that I never took the chances given to meet you in battle."

"Yes! Caius watched you more closely than the others throughout the wars. He has a good eye for strategy, my brother. We had given warnings, of course, to your maker and her comrades, but truly there was not much point at the time in intervention. Caius swore that, if you ever took over, we would march on the south. For many years we thought you dead, but then news of you reached us through Carlisle. Only a description at the time. I believe he had intended to distract me from the talented Alice with news of a southern soldier. It didn't work, obviously. A seer in the company of a soldier. A soldier that she is likely under the protection of and perhaps mated to. He really doesn't understand power plays. I tried to teach him, but he never had the stomach for it. Even when he left, he thought me a ruthless psychopath. I can't hold that against him since it is my general goal, but I had thought he was here long enough to see. Now that you have said the diet is unhealthy, I do worry for his sanity. Perhaps the decline is what made him unable to see."

"How old was he when he stayed here? I'm sure that I saw it, but my memories then were not so sharp."

"Forty or fifty years as a vampire."

"I do not think that would be a sufficient amount of time to cause mental degradation. Edward hasn't had blood in that amount of time either, but there aren’t any major signs of mental incapability. He is certainly a spoiled thing, but he isn't quite to the point of mental decline. Honestly, I think that they are both of a similar mind about vampirism and death."

"They are. Over the years, it has become very apparent that they are both of similar mind on most topics. I can't tell if it is because Edward idolizes him or not. He is, at the end of the day, stuck as a child. There were plenty of men his age capable of handling themselves quite admirably at that time in history, but he was not one of them. Even now, he is in a constant state of being disgusted by ninety-nine percent of the population based purely upon their thoughts."

"Yes. I saw that. The topic we wished to discuss was in fact Edward. He came here this afternoon asking for us to destroy him. He believes that you sister, Isabella, is dead. We told him to leave the city for twenty-four hours as we made our decision. If your sister, Celeste, has precognitive abilities, I believe that this is at least part of the reason that she told you to come here now. The memory of you going through his every thought and then threatening him was a show in power that would have set me into a defensive mindset. It was better that I saw it in your mind first. His perspective of the encounter was quite biased. I would have seen the entirety of the memory anyway, but you coming here in person with only one of your mates was a good show of faith. Or perhaps I just like you. You are rather magnificent, my dear. Caius agrees. We had a chat about some of your more colorful thoughts."

"He told me of the threat you delivered to Mr. Cullen. I've never liked Carlisle or any of his ilk. Eleazar and Master Whitlock lowering themselves to their ridiculous lifestyle has vexed me for some time."

"The people that Caius likes aren't allowed to do things he disagrees with." Aro interrupts in a conspiratorial tone. To which Caius rolls his eyes and continues.

"I will concede that your reason is sound enough. Obviously, it was a good decision because it had the effect you desired. Luckily, for the general populous, you are no longer partaking of it. The last thing the world needs is a warrior of your caliber stricken with insanity. Eleazar, though, simply ran off with some woman."

"His mate."

"They had every ability to stay here! Her weak constitution has taken him from his home and family! Selfishness accompanied by his foolishness! I should call him now and tell him of what we have found. Don't try to argue with me, Aro. He had been happy here before that woman convinced him that we were monsters. He should be here still." He is interrupted again by a box arriving by my feet.   
Everyone stops as I pull out the parchment and roll it across the table. Marcus punctures a finger with his teeth before offering it to me. I catch a drop of it on the parchment and watch as it is absorbed. Spindly black letters spread across the page. I watch as name after name appears. There are dozens of names matched with birth and death dates. I don't notice that I have stopped breathing until Jasper grasps my arm tight enough that I can feel it bruising already. I gasp for breath nearly choking on my own saliva before I look up at the kings again. Aro hasn't moved. He sits staring above my head. He knows what I was doing. Why did I think he wouldn't? Marcus is looking at the parchment covered in names with heartbreak written on his face, and Caius looks like he is about to lose his temper.

"She is reborn." Aro immediately looks down to the bottom of the list.

"She is alive? My sister lives? Will she remember us? Gods, does she think we wouldn't want her here? We have to go and find her." Before he finishes his last sentence both of his brothers have grabbed his arms.

"Brother, calm. Look at the name and birthdate. She is three years old. We cannot steal her away in the night. She so wanted a chance to know your parents. If she cannot remember her past lives, this will be the last chance she has at having parents. We will watch her. We will keep her safe and ensure she has the most opportunities available, but I will not allow for her childhood to be taken from her again. She may never forgive us such an act. We cannot take her now, Aro. We can, however, give Mrs. Ateara the information she seeks. This is the least we owe her, given the gift she has presented us with." With that, he turns to me with solemn but happy eyes. "What you have given me, I cannot repay. I have wondered for a thousand years why I have not followed her into death. Many believe now that she was not my mate. They doubt my devotion to her, or they believe my brother so cruel as to keep me here against my will. Even I had come to doubt our bond. To learn that she has been reborn over and again, is both the most exciting and devastating news that I could ever have received. Her spirit has fought to stay with me. Our souls are entwined even now, and I would not have known without you. Thank you, Lund Drottning Swan, Ravenswing Ateara, future Chief of the Quileute Tribe. I am forever in your debt."

"As am I. You have returned to my brothers and I someone we thought beyond our reach." Caius nods as Aro continues to stare at the parchment.

"It is not something that I would ask payment for."

"We are indebted to you, all the same. Aro, brother, let us focus on this moment. Marcus is right. We will find Didyme before the next sunrise. Felix, find everything there is to know about Allegra Ariadne Bale. Born January 1, 2003." This seems to pull Aro from his musings.

"I can preserve the parchment for you. She may wish to see it if she does not remember these lives." Aro looks me in the eye for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. Please preserve it. I would like to know of them, even if she does not." I cast the spell and Aro picks up the parchment, holding it gently in his lap. "I thank you. Most believe that I had her killed, but she was the light in my life long before I had the ability to love another. My mate, Sulpicia, was very close with her as well. We have mourned her even as others believed the worst of us. My brothers are correct. This is a debt that we cannot repay."

"I am glad that you will have the chance to be with her again." Jasper grabs my hand still looking at the kings.

"We both are."

"If it is acceptable to you both, we would like for you to be here when Edward returns. I understand you can hide your scent from him. We would be more than happy for you to stay within the castle if that is your preference. We could speak on future plans for our peoples as well as possible visits between us and your mates." I look to Jasper, whose hand is still wrapped around mine. I can feel his encouragement. I smile and turn back to the kings.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"Of course. We had arranged a room in case that was the answer." Within moments we are escorted to an opulent suite within the castle. Gorgeous paintings hang between windows leading to a lush courtyard. The bed is draped in silk surrounded by lace curtains. Every inch of the stone floor layered in thick rugs worthy of being preserved in galleries. It is a room fit for royalty, and this is the room they intended for a guest. Jasper leaves to retrieve our belongings, and when he returns my phone is ringing. I know who it is before I look at the screen.


	17. Unfortunate Truths

17\. Unfortunate Truths

\------- Thursday, March 23, 2006

"Sister, we have just begun to settle into our rooms at the castle. How are things on the reservation?"

"Everything is well here. Alice arrived earlier at your father's house. She and your sister left a little while ago. Jacob said that they were talking about Edward killing himself."

"Yes. He has already been here. The kings urged him to leave to confines of the city for a day while they decided his fate. We had already spoken to them once. They knew that Isabella is perfectly alive. I will have to inform them that Alice Cullen is bringing her here."

"Do you believe that this is when she will betray us?"

"It is possible. I have made allies here at the very least. Aro is interested in a friendship, and I don't believe that the others are in disagreement. We found Didyme. She has been immediately reborn after every life that she has lived since her death. She is very young now, but they know who she is and will be able to protect her. I believe they are searching for her physical location now."

"It won't take long to find her. With what you are saying, I hope that this is the time that Isabella will betray us. At least this would be a betrayal in spirit only. She doesn't know of our currently amicable relations with the Volturi. If she speaks of our secrets it will still be a betrayal, but there will not be an exorbitant amount of danger associated with it. Sam and Paul just returned with Billy. Would you like to speak with them?"

"What a silly question. Of course, I would like to speak with them."

"Hello, my beloved Raven."

"My Alpha, what has you so eloquent today?"

"I miss you. It is a physical thing. I thought we were prepared, but the only thing keeping me sane is the knowledge that you are with Jasper and Paul is here with me to work off some of this aggression. I am having to think closely about the things I say and do around others."

"How are you faring when it is the two of you alone?"

"I'm calmer when it is just the two of us. I can feel his longing, too. I think the wolves in us recognize each other's suffering."

"He's right, I think. I've been feeling the same. Poor Embry decided to stay with Celeste until you return, and the others are making sure to give both of us space. Jacob told me that when I'm really mad orders feel like alpha commands."

"I'm pretty excited about that. Paul being able to command when I can't is a relief."

"I'm excited for the both of you! And I am happy that you have each other while we are away."

"I think that we may have to travel together again. I'm not sure how sustainable this is."

"I'll inform the kings that future meetings will have to include the two of you as well. They had wished to speak of it anyway. This does mean that there might come a time that they are within our territory."

"That is why we went to get Billy. We have been speaking with him about it this morning. The moment you left was crippling. We have spent the hours since wondering how we would handle it in future. There isn't a way, that we could see, to avoid it."

"Can you put Billy on the phone so that he can tell me his thoughts as well?"

"Of course."

"Little Queen, how are you this afternoon?"

"Well, it's evening here, but it has been a good day. We saw the sights of Volterra, and our conversation with the kings went far better than I had ever hoped for. As much as most might not like to hear it, I have much in common with them. Actually, I believe that you, Sam, and Paul are all of similar mind to the kings. Things such as secrecy and law are not so different in spirit for them than they are for us. Aro was concerned over my memories and the possibility of a recurrence." Jasper reaches over and puts the phone on speaker.

"They are very concerned by the Cullen's diet. I do believe that Eleazar of the Denali coven will be receiving a very angry and concerned phone call from Caius as soon as they have found the young reincarnation of Didyme. I hadn't been aware that they kept such close tabs on me, but they have been. Apparently, Edward was unaware of it."

"It's also possible that I missed it in his mind. My abilities are not quite as thorough as Aro's gifts."

"Are they accepting of your own diet? And how did they take Raven's humanity?"

"They took it well on both counts. They had knowledge of witches. Didyme had once wielded magic as Raven does. They confirmed that there are no more."

"I'm sorry, Raven. Sam and Paul told me that you had hoped there would be."

"I did. There is still the possibility that there are others that have been born recently, but most likely there aren't. I do wonder if Didyme's reincarnation will have magic. It is a reality that I've been trying to accept for most of my life here. At least there is hope for a future of magic here. Celeste has been optimistic about it since we met again."

"Well, that is good then. Celeste normally has a good grasp on the situations. With Isabella going to Volterra, I am giving you formal right to make decisions on behalf of the tribe. I knew that you would be doing so with the kings, but this is my formal permission to make immediate decisions outside the purview of diplomatic relations with the ruling coven of vampires. Anything that you decide, I will back you up with the council."

"Thank you. I am trying to hope for the best. Perhaps she will just let something minor slip. It is possible, and this would be the best time for her to betray us. I will just have to wait and see what happens." After spending a couple hours talking to Sam and Paul, I hand the phone to Jasper so that I can sleep. I can hear him continuing the conversation with them. I fall asleep happy that my mates are so accepting of each other.

\------- Friday, March 24, 2006

When I finally awaken, Jasper is already lounging, fully clothed, on the bed beside me with a book in hand. He has it closed and is looking at me as I pull myself up in the bed. I take a moment to look at him and notice that he is clothed fully in black. "Do you already have a plan for the day?"

"I do. Inspired by you."

"And what is this glorious plan?"

"Edward has already been here. He left about ten minutes ago. Aro has told me that he plans to expose himself to the humans in the city. They won't allow it, of course, but since we know that Alice and Isabella are on their way here, Aro has ordered that the guard to wait until the last possible moment. My plan is that we will conceal ourselves among the guard. They will be assembled in the throne room. There is a tour coming through for feeding, and that is where they feed. If we don’t reveal ourselves, I'm going to have to drink from you. There would just be too much bloodlust for me to withstand it. If we do reveal ourselves, then we can leave whenever we want. I thought you would want to be in the room so that we can know firsthand what is said."

"You are right. I do want to be in the room. Are you sure you want to be there when they feed?"

"I can handle it. I'm not the one doing it, and there isn't another way for the species to survive. I can't condemn them for something they need. If the situation were different, I would be doing the same. I can't go back to animal blood. Now that I know what it causes, I'll never be able to justify it. I consoled myself to the emotions of the animals not feeling as strong, but they do feel and fear death. I can't rightly continue feeding on them knowing that they aren't actually a viable alternative. The circle of life dictates that vampires feed from humans. That is just fact. I ended more lives in a year feeding on animals than I would have had I been hunting humans. It just doesn't make sense to continue that lifestyle when it also causes harm to us."

"I love you. I love that you recognize their lives as important. I understand why humans and those like Carlisle see human life as more important, but animals live too. I might also be a little bias because I can turn into an animal and so could some of the most important people in either of my lives." I shrug and he chuckles. "I'll get dressed really quick, and we can go hide ourselves." He nods as I open the trunk to pull out a black dress and corset. The dress is silk to just past my nipples and lace to my collar bones where the lace sleeves meet the body of the dress. The corset is leather and laces tightly up my spine. Jasper helps me to lace it, and when we are both stood in front of the mirror, I see a powerful couple. Death, beautiful and inevitable, wrapped in decadence. Seeing him looking so dangerous sends my libido into overdrive for a moment before I can control myself again. "Sorry, Love."

"You don't need to apologize, ma'am. I'm quite happy to serve in any fantasy you can conjure. For curiosity's sake, could you tell me why this look in particular makes you so excited?" I am still looking at him through the mirror when I respond.

"We look like death. Powerful and inescapable. Gorgeous and tempting. I love when you look dangerous." I spin in his arms spreading my hands on his chest, watching as the shirt he wears presses against his skin. "I love that you are strong and intelligent. I love that you have every capability of being as deadly as I am. The deepest most insecure parts of me know that you aren't here because I am a powerful commodity. You don't need my protection, and in fact, you have more practice in war than I do. I wonder sometimes if any of the three of you know how much power you hold." I look up into his eyes to see that they are black. "I would follow you anywhere. I would do anything you asked. None could stop me. I was raised to be a weapon, Jasper, and I became more powerful than they intended. You, Sam, Paul… any of you could merely ask and I would burn cities. Ravage civilizations. There isn't a limit. You hold the safety of the world in your hands. And none of you seem to have noticed. You only want me." I feel the tears as they leak down my cheeks, and his fingers brush the tears away.

"You are my heart. I never want you in battle. Immortality aside, you can still hurt. I want you happy and comfortable for all of our lives. I could never see you as a commodity. I value your strength and abilities because they keep you safe and were we ever in battle I would play to your strengths. Never, would it ever be for any reason than to keep you and our family safe. I love you. We all do. I know that Celeste does too, and through her I'm pretty sure that Embry feels the same. If none other, you will always have us." We stay like that for a few minutes soaking up all of the quiet we can before Jasper leads me through the castle to the throne room.

The room is a testament to art and history. The architecture is obviously well maintained and for a moment I enjoy the ambiance of a lost time. We settle just behind two of the guard. I weave a delicate notice me not around us that will allow those with ties to the kings to see us while keeping us from the notice of others. Bless the boredom of surviving the end of the world.

It doesn't take long for me to pick up on a conversation from below. It is muffled, but I can hear Isabella. I've missed the beginning of the interaction. They are speaking of why he left. He is telling her that it was to protect her. It is quiet before they begin speaking again. They are closer now, and I can make out what is being said.

"Why didn't you tell me about the wolves? There were werewolves in the woods behind my house. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bella, we can talk about it later."

"Did you say that there are werewolves in Washington? I'm sure Caius will be excited to hear of this."

"They're from the local tribe. They protect against other vampires. My sister says that they have a treaty with the Cullens."

"Are there many of them?"

"Just eight. Seth and Leah are the newest, but Embry, Jacob, and Quil just changed this year. Sam, Paul, and Jared have been wolves for longer. Billy, the Chief, didn't want to tell me, but I'm good at figuring things out."

"Is Billy the only other person that knows?"

"No. They have a tribal council. My sister is always working with them on something. Plus, Kim, she's Jared's imprint. Jacob says it’s like the whole world comes undone. Then the imprint is the only thing that really matters." They are quiet after that, but the damage is already done. She has just named every member of the pack as well as the chief while calling the wolves were-wolves. Worse she has named Kim with them. The most vulnerable member of our family and among the most valuable. Billy understands the risks and accepts them. He would die for any member of the tribe. Kim has never been expected to make such a sacrifice.  
I can feel my magic rising in me. I try to hold it back as much as possible, and I feel Jasper pushing as much calm through me as he can. When Edward, Isabella, and Alice enter the room, the sight of them sends rage coursing through my body. Jasper shifts slightly to wrap his arms around me as he dips his head down to my shoulder. I spin to bury my face in his shoulder and feel his fingers dig strongly into my hips. For just a moment, I can feel his hatred bleed over into what he is feeding me.

"How am I not surprised to see you here, Jasper? I thought you had gone to visit your brother."

"Edward..."

"It's fine, Bella. He can't do anything to you here." She heeds his word as she always does.

"Be careful, Edward. I've warned you before haven't I?" I turn around, and I can tell that something is amiss from his startled jerking movements to retreat.

"Scared? Are you aware of what your mate has just done?" I can feel as my hands begin to shake, the anger agitating my magic with no outlet. I can feel the temperature fluctuating in the room. I see the wave of Aro's hand just before the guard around us move further toward the walls.

"She hasn't done anything. Leave her out of this."

"Watch your tone with me! She has revealed tribal secrets to those that could wish us harm! She has revealed the identities of those that cannot defend themselves after we have worked to protect her! While you were off throwing yourself a pity party, my pack were defending your mate from an enemy your coven chose to allow escape!"

"You have no power here! She is MY mate!"

"Then she will be YOUR responsibility! Isabella Marie Swan, I, Ravenswing Ateara, hereby disown you. You are no kin to me. You are no longer a member of my coven, and therefore you will no longer be under my protection. As heir to the Quileute Tribe and with the blessing of my Chief and my Alpha, you are henceforth banned from Quileute lands. You will no longer enjoy the hospitality of our people. As the mate of Edward Cullen, you will be considered a member of his coven and subject to the same rules by which we tolerate their presence in our territory. I suggest, for the sake of my father, that you request to read the document yourself. Claims of ignorance will not protect you. You will face the same consequences as your coven-mates should you choose to violate our terms."

"You would kill your sister for entering tribal lands? She isn't a vampire!"

"My sister is with her mate in La Push. I will kill the betrayer without hesitation should she enter the lands of my people again."

"You are a monster. It's no wond..." Alice interrupts him by slamming her hand over his mouth, but it's too late. My hand is already raised and in the next moment he is writhing screaming on the floor. Isabella starts to freak out begging the kings to stop before finally realizing that they aren't doing anything. She runs to me and Jasper anger written all over her face.

"Stop this, Lund. Make Jasper stop. This is torture!" I ignore her for a moment until she makes a move to grab Jasper's arm. I reach out, stopping her.

"You would do well to never touch my mate, wretch. I'll break your arm the next time you try. Besides, he's not doing anything." She stares in horror, and for a moment, I wonder what she is seeing.

"What has he done to you? You really are a freak!" I smile as she struggles to pull her arm free before yanking her close to me and pushing her hard towards Demetri, whose grip is far too tight judging by the wince and whimper she lets escape. I release the spell and watch as Edward twitches while standing up. He looks terrified and furious.

"You were supposed to leave Forks, Jasper. Carlisle made the decision."

"I stopped being Carlisle's to command as soon as I sealed the bond with Raven, Edward Cullen. That he couldn't tell is indicative of his own abilities, not mine."

"Yes. Dear Carlisle has made some very questionable decisions lately. Tell me, Edward, do you have any idea as to why? Leaving a mate human, leaving her presumably alone with knowledge of our people, and ordering someone that he believed to be a member of his coven to leave their mate behind. None of these are the decisions of a competent coven leader. Brothers, what do you think?"

"I would be happy to destroy all of them, Aro. They have deliberately flouted our laws. Thankfully the Major and his mate had the situation in hand, but that does not stop them from making the same choices in the future. I had thought Carlisle appreciated the need for secrecy, but he has obviously had a change of heart since we last met."

"Perhaps, Caius, destruction is not the first choice. The coven is large and under the rule of one man. They might benefit from spending a time here so that they may see what happens when secrecy is lost. It seems that Carlisle has poisoned his children against us and our edicts. Do they not deserve the chance to learn?"

"The question isn't whether they deserve the chance to learn, Marcus. It is how many we will give them. Do you agree, Caius?"

"What of the girl? Cullen has no intention to change her, and she is no longer protected by the lovely Ravenswing. There is also the issue that she is prone to betrayal."

"Those are valid points. It is a shame. Such potential."

"I will change her if I need to. I have seen her as one of us."

"Yes, Alice. Unfortunately, in the process of protecting his mate and their people, the Major has shared his mind with me. I know that your visions are subjective. You see, I take Edwards thoughts lightly and might have disregarded this, but the Major has led battles to victory. He is one of the few to survive the South as long as he did. He is followed by his brother Peter and succeeded only by the coven leaders." The look that crosses Edward's face is mutinous. I smile.

"Aro, perhaps a test? You wish to preserve the relationship that we have had with Carlisle, useless as it is. Marcus is correct, the entire coven should not pay for the mistakes of a poor leader." Edward's clenched fists become tighter at the slight. "And we have recently acquired a powerful ally in the immediate area. It seems the perfect chance to monitor the situation while fostering regular contact with our new friends."

"That is a marvelous idea. Yes, I quite like that. How do you feel, Marcus?"

"That seems to be a solid plan, brother. Now we just need to determine the stipulations."

"Yes. I suppose Miss Swan will need to be changed or killed in a timely manner. Know, Edward Cullen that should you return here asking for destruction, I will grant it to you. I will not allow my fondness for Carlisle to stay my hand again. Our purpose is greater than to cater to the whims of children. Go, now, your thirst for her tempts me, and my dinner is only down the hall." Edward and Isabella make their way to the door swiftly without looking back, but Alice looks to Jasper as if she is waiting for him to join her. When he makes no move to do so, she bites her lip and leaves behind the others.

"I hope that our leniency has not hurt our chances to have a good relationship in the future."

"Of course not. It is not your responsibility to act on our behalf."

"I would act on behalf of my friends, Miss Ateara." I smile at him.

"I appreciate that. I did spare her on purpose, though. The council is still squeamish, and my father would be devastated. I suppose I am not quite immune to nepotism." Caius laughs heartily before smiling at me as well.

"You are wonderful. Major, you are quite lucky. Do the two of you wish to leave before we feed?" I turn to look at Jasper while sending him my curiosity. He looks up toward Caius calmly.

"Do you wish us to stay?" Aro claps his hands erratically and I smile at him. "I suppose that is answer enough." Just then the doors open and I wrap my magic around Jasper like a cocoon. I spin as Aro welcomes their 'guests' and Jasper leans in licking across the marks on my throat. I shudder before he sinks his teeth in, spilling my blood into his mouth and down my neck.


	18. The Victorious Return

18\. The Victorious Return

\------- Saturday, March 25, 2006

We return at six pm La Push time. Dad is arguing with Billy in my kitchen. I can tell that it is going to be an interesting night. When we walk into the kitchen Sam and Paul are both already at the door to greet us. I get a kiss from both before I actually take more than one step into the room. When I am past them, I can see that Dad looks furious. I probably would be too.

"Do you want to explain what the fuck happened in Italy? Your sister is alternating between furious and distraught. She said to Jacob that you might as well have killed her yourself with what you said to the kings. What happened?"

"What happened?! Isabella walked into a castle full of vampires, knowing that humans aren't supposed to know of vampires, and named every member of my pack. She told them outright that Billy knows, and then she proceeded to tell them that the council knows as well. Lucky for us there are provisions for shape shifters. Our secrets make knowing theirs okay. And then, as if all of that wasn't enough, she named Kim as well. I gave my word to Jared that I would protect her before I was mated to his Alpha and long before I was next in line for Chief. She completely betrayed our tribe to a group of vampires that the Cullen Coven is, at the very least, wary of. If she were anyone else, I would have killed her on the spot and not lost a second of sleep. She had no way of knowing that I had contact with the kings and had mitigated the situation before she got there. They were not yet threatening anyone, and she would have walked out of that city perfectly intact and human without ever divulging our secrets. She was either deliberately or carelessly outing us to a coven that routinely travels to destroy threats to secrecy. That makes her a threat. As it stands, we are currently 'watching' the Cullens, and she has to be turned. What did you think happened?" By the time I'm finished Dad is sitting at the bar stunned.

"Don't be hard on him, Raven. Bella came home telling Jacob that you had gotten them in trouble. That you were the reason that Edward is confined to his house. She made it sound like you had caused the situation to be worse than it would have been. She called you a soulless monster this morning and Jacob stormed off. He's currently ignoring her."

"Well, then he'll be comforted to know that I banned her from tribal lands. I actually disowned her, but that is only so effective because I'm not her parent. She is officially not a part of my coven, for all that it's the same as the pack now, and she isn't allowed here. I told Edward that she is his responsibility and that she would abide by the same rules that he and his coven abide." Dad sighs and goes to the refrigerator to grab a beer before sitting at the bar again.

"Is there any reason that you can think of that she might have said all of that? Anything?"

"She was speaking to Edward while being escorted by a member of the guard. She continued the conversation after he told her that they could speak of it later. Not only did she answer questions posed by Jane, which would have been understandable, but she volunteered further information. It may have stemmed entirely from stupidity, but to mention Kim specifically was beyond what I can accept. Kim has asked me personally about dying for the people we care about. I have absolutely no intention of finding out the truth of how she interpreted that conversation. I cannot, in good conscience, accept her here anymore. Maybe she will see the truth of what she has done eventually, but I am not going to wait around and risk it. We let her into our home, against all of our better judgements, and she betrays us. She owes her life to this pack on more than one occasion. Were she of my last life, her magic would already have killed her. I'm sorry, Dad. I really wanted this to be something minor, but if I hadn't already spoken to the kings, this could have meant the attempted slaughter of the pack, council, Kim, and Celeste. It might have been more depending on how much was revealed when the Volturi came for us. Them coming here could have caused the shift in others too. She risked at least twenty lives because she couldn't wait to have her curiosity settled." He buries his face in his hands. "I get why you are upset, Dad. I would be in your position, but I can't risk the entire tribe for her."

"I know. I know that. I'm not mad at you. I am concerned with what your sister is doing. She either understands that she was in the wrong and is placing blame elsewhere, or she honestly believes that you made the situation worse. That would mean that she couldn't see what she had done wrong. I don't think your sister is that good at lying. What if she really is that disconnected from reality?"

"I don't know."

"Why did she seem more afraid of you? Was it just because of you disowning her?"

Jasper starts to answer as I am shrugging. "I can answer that actually. We haven't had a chance to speak of it. I didn't necessarily want to have this discussion around so many other vampires. Aro will have known that it hadn't happened before, but the guard are not all as devoted to the kings as might be preferred. Several are there for the power. When you lost your temper, your eyes changed. They were brighter, and the whites of your eyes turned black. Isabella couldn't have seen, but Edward would notice the symbol that appeared in them. The deathly hallows symbol appeared in your pupil. It was red. It was very small, but vampire perception caught it. I just saw a glimpse before it went away." I take a deep breath that I can hear Dad mimicking. 

"Do you think that it was my anger or the magic?"

"I can't be sure. The magic was oppressive. I am surprised that your sister was able to remain standing. I've also never seen you so angry and upset either."

"Her ability to block mental intrusion is likely the reason. I don't think we will be able to tell with just that situation to go on, and I don't feel comfortable trying to induce it. I haven't been that close to losing control in a long time. Never in this life." Everyone in the kitchen nods their understanding before Dad and Billy excuse themselves. We spend the next several hours celebrating the results of mine and Jasper's trip or talking over the details.

\------- Sunday, March 26, 2006

The sun is shining brightly as Jasper and I break through the cover of trees into the Cullens' yard. Having received the call at seven thirty this morning that Carlisle would like us to be present for a meeting to discuss Isabella's immortality, I am more than a little annoyed that I will spend my morning here and my afternoon in a meeting with the council. Truthfully, my presence here is unnecessary, but it technically falls into my agreement to 'keep an eye on' the Cullens. I can't be sure if Carlisle is trying to mend bridges with me or prove his capability to the Volturi. Either way, I find it entirely annoying to spend what could have been precious free time with people that I don't particularly care for. Emmett opens the door with a smile as we ascend the stairs. I smile back to him.

"I'm glad to see you both. Rose and I had wondered if you had ever actually left, Jaz. I couldn't see it happening. I could never leave my Rosie." He turns and seats himself with Rosalie as we enter the sitting room. Carlisle and Esme are standing at the entrance to the kitchen while Alice leans against the side of the couch Rosalie and Emmett are sharing. Edward and Isabella are standing by the windows at the back of the house having a pointless argument.

"Jasper, Lund, it is good to see you."

"I find no pleasure in your presence Coven Leader Cullen, and I see no reason to behave as though I am your friend. Let us conduct whatever business it is that you felt required my attendance."

"You must know, Lund, that I never acted with the intention to harm you or your sister."

"If you, after all of these years as a vampire, believe that commanding my mate to leave me would not cause me harm, then I believe that your Kings erred in the decision to allow you continued freedom. Obviously, you are incompetent." I see as the fire begins to burn in Esme's eyes. She steps forward, waving a hand at Carlisle when he tries to stop her.

"We have welcomed you into our home, and you cannot find it in yourself to be respectful of us. We protected you and Bella to the best of our abilities. We deserve better."

"I no longer care for how you protect Isabella Swan. Kill her or change her. That is for your coven to decide. I have neither needed nor asked for your protection, Missus Cullen, and if that was 'to the best of your abilities', then he is incompetent. Has he told you what options were considered for your coven? Would you like me to tell you? Never mind. I shall tell you regardless. Caius wished to come here and destroy all of you for having defied the law. You left a human knowledgeable of vampirism. Marcus argued that perhaps Carlisle had forgotten how dangerous secrecy can be, and so all of you should be brought to Volterra so that you might learn. I wonder how long that would take. Caius relented in the end that you all deserve the chance to learn, and that I could babysit for them. First act as allies, it would seem. You can stand there and defend him as much as you would like, but nothing that I have done to you is as foul as the night your mate ordered mine to leave me here alone."

"We were trying to protect you from him. Jasper has the most trouble with human blood. It is dangerous to have him around you until you are changed."

"I have made my thoughts on that clear before, and he did just fine when Kim cut herself open at the bonfire last month. Didn't even need to hold his breath." They all turn to stare at Jasper. 

"Jasper?"

"I haven't had an urge to hunt since I started feeding on Raven. Her blood is potent enough to keep me full for weeks at a time without draining half of her body's capacity. My mind has never been so clear."

"So, you did stop feeding on animals. I knew when you stayed behind in Volterra. There is no way you could have stayed in that room as they fed without human blood. More lives on your conscience." Edward is sneering as he speaks, and Isabella is scowling at me and trying, in vain, to put herself between us.

"Did you somehow miss the part about him feeding on my blood, Edward, or do you enjoy pain so much as to seek out a repeat of the last time we spoke." 

"Stay away from him."

"Sit down, girl. Important people are talking. Or did you want a taste for yourself?" Edward growls and I can tell that Carlisle is truly having a hard time. Maybe three hundred years really is too long on animal blood.

"Stop acting like you're better than me, Lund. I don't know what happened to your face in Volterra, but I know that you are still a human. They're all vampires. You can't win here." I laugh. I laugh harder when Rosalie and Emmett join. When I finally calm down, she is looking toward them in confusion.

"I might have thanked you for going to save my brother, but don't think for a second that I would risk Emmett for you or him. I would never fight Jasper, not only because he is my family, but because there is absolutely no chance of me winning. That is without taking into account that Lund is unquestionably the strongest person in the room. She is more than capable of killing everyone here without Jasper's help."

"Thank you, Rosalie. I am glad that you still consider Jasper to be your family. And I am not speaking like I am better than you, Isabella Swan. I speaking as a person in a position of power speaking to a traitor. Get used to it. Now, Carlisle, how much of what happened in Volterra are you aware of?"

"I received a call from Aro yesterday. He explained in explicit detail all that he thought relevant. His words."

"Well, that is one thing less to worry about I suppose. What exactly is the purpose of today? Are you trying to plan for the change?"

"No! Bella is fine as she is. She doesn't need to…"

"Enough! Edward, you have done enough." Edward looks truly stunned, but true to the era of his birth he abides Carlisle's word. "Isabella came here early this morning to request a vote because she knows that Edward wishes for her to remain human."

"Why do you entertain him? She is to be turned or killed. Surely this is a clear decision for you."

"I prefer to run my coven as a family."

"Hmm. Well, whatever you want to do I suppose." I stand leaning against Jasper as the go through the process of a vote. Literally all of them except Edward vote to change her. Rosalie would surprise me if not for the knowledge that she would likely slaughter the entire town to stay out of the Volturi's sights. When all is done, I turn back to Carlisle, "If that is all, I have a meeting with the council this afternoon."

"Of course. I hope that in time I will be able to prove to you that I hold no ill will toward you or your mate." I stop, mid-turn, to look at him for a moment. Jasper runs his finger across my palm to project his curiosity at the wave of confusion that I'm feeling. I can see hope start to shine in Carlisle's eyes, though I'm not sure what it is that he hopes for.

"Carlisle," I settle again facing him as I rub the bridge of my nose, "at the risk of starting a conversation that we really don't have time to finish today, let me first tell you that I respect your intentions. It is clear for all the world to see that you are a caring and compassionate man. I have the upmost respect for what you are trying to do. If there were more humans concerned with the preservation of life, the world would probably be in better shape." 

"Thank you, Lund."

"It is fact, and you don't need to thank me for that. However, if you truly wish to mend bridges with my tribe, then you need to listen to what I am about to tell you objectively. It will sound insulting."

"I will do my best to listen to what you have to say without taking insult. I owe you that at the very least."

"We, as a tribe, have come to the conclusion that long-term vegetarianism in vampires is dangerous. Jasper has noticed a marked difference in his physical, emotional, and mental stability since he began feeding from me. We obviously do not have enough data to form a study as you would a drug trial, but it is shown in humans as well. Your bodies require nutrients that we believe cannot be extracted solely from animals."

"Aro expressed concerns over the same when I stayed with them."

"Caius has likely already called Eleazar to have a row over his decision to follow your lifestyle after what Aro has seen in my mind as well as Jasper's. We are actively searching for an alternative that will bridge the gap between the need for nutrients and the preservation of human life. I'm saying all of this in the hopes that you might consider the actions you have taken in the last year. You risked your entire coven over the whims of your son. I know that you love him and that he was the first companion you had, but you have a responsibility to protect all of them. You risked Esme. You know the law. Even if they had not found out until after Isabella had lived her entire life as a human and died, do you think that Caius would allow for their laws to be undermined in such a way? Do you think that they could let the precedent stand? Just because they might have trusted you to keep secrecy before does not mean that they can allow others to think the same could be done in their own covens. They can't be seen playing favorites. There would have been a price even if it took two hundred years for them to learn of it. If he did not want her to become a vampire, then he should have stayed away from her. Instead of showing him that life requires you to make decisions that are unpalatable, you showed him that he can do as he pleases without concern for the repercussions to himself or those around him. He may look like a man grown, but he does not behave like one. He sought death before he had definitive proof that she was dead, Carlisle. They will not indulge him again. Even now, after standing before your kings and being told his options, he fights to defy them. Do you think that they will not see it as an infraction made by the entire coven? You have allowed him to influence your decisions, and now your coven is at risk for it. Teenagers naturally test boundaries. How far will you allow him to push you? He already has enough leash to hang himself. Will you allow him to take all of your family with him? That is what it will be Carlisle. They will not allow the world to see a weakness. They can't afford to. You may be willing to die for him, but are you willing to let her follow you. She defends you to me, knowing of my abilities. Do you think she wouldn't defend you if they came here?" He stands for a moment in pensive silence, and I can tell that Edward is itching to say something. He is only stopped by the hand that Carlisle holds up in his direction.

"You are not wrong about my decisions lately. It was wrong of me to leave her here which, per our agreement, I should have spoken to you about beforehand. It was also wrong of me to expect Jasper to leave you here, especially as I know that you have consummated your bond. I truly believed that he would return in short order. I've never heard of someone staying away from their mate for so long. I am sorry for the ill effects of these decisions, and I will take more thought for the decisions I make in the future. I cannot, however, agree to hunt humans."

"I wouldn't want you to do that here regardless, Carlisle. If you every actually drink human blood from the vein, the safest place to do it would be Volterra. I do think you should try to ponder the effects it has had on you and your coven. When we find an alternative, I will be very happy to share it with you."

"You are unhappy with me, but you wish to share groundbreaking information with me?"

"Of course, I do. If the trajectory of decline is as we believe, you will one day be a danger to those around you. Not to mention, you are an accomplished doctor who could help us in our search. You could also one day contribute to groundbreaking information yourself. Aro has experienced a new sense of innovation, and I'm sure he would be happy to have your input. We hope that the alliance we have formed will lead to new discoveries and a safer world for our peoples. I have no doubt that you would be an asset to that endeavor. For that to happen, we need you firing on all cylinders. I just don't believe that animal blood is capable of that."

"I would certainly consider an alternative that does not cost human life." I nod and grab Jasper's hand.

"I am glad. I will likely have to speak to you in the near future about the treaty between your coven and the tribe. Unfortunately, that means I have to go to speak with the council about it first."

"We already have a treaty. You can't just change it!" I turn to Edward shaking my head.

"You held your tongue as long as you could, didn't you? You will find, Edward Cullen, that I can. It is already in motion. This is our land. Even this far from the reservation, the land will support me much faster than it will support you. I promise that you don't want to see what happens when the land itself rejects those living on it. Good day, Carlisle. I will call you later this week so that we might discuss the particulars."

"Of course. Have a good day." With that, Jasper and I leave the house. 

"Do you think that Edward and Isabella are going to be a problem for us?"

"I think they'll be a problem for everyone, Darlin', but we'll handle it."


End file.
